A Price to be Paid
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: A girl was taken from her family by Naraku and is forced to live with him for most of her life. She had been forced onto and abused and now... she wants out. What does Naraku want from her? And what happens when she meets a certain someone?
1. The Escape

Yeah, I started another one! Lol: ) This one is more for Sesshoumaru lovers and Naraku haters, 'cause you know, he's evil and Sesshoumaru is just plan old **_AWESOME_**: ) : ) Lol. I'm really hyper right now because I had some vanilla coke. Hehehe!

A Price to be Paid

**The Escape**

My name is Tsuto. I'm fourteen years old and have long black hair down to at least my hips. I usually have it tied in a braid. I wear a baggy sleeved shirt that's tight around the shoulders and baggy near the bottom. The shirt is navy blue. My pants are baggy as well, only they are black. As a child I was captured by a man named Naraku. I was only young when it happened so I didn't really understand it. Naraku has long black hair and has like a raspberry colour on his eye lids. His eyes are a blood red and have no care in them what so ever. The demon kept me in his castle for nine years and I had grown used to living with him until I turned eleven. I sat in my room that I was usually kept in and he came in wearing an evil smirk that I had only seen one other time in my life. It was natural for him to be like that, but still it frightened me when he took me into his bedroom chamber. Naraku had forced himself onto me and I had no choice but to do what was wished of me. I had tried to refuse but he had tripped me onto the floor where there was no way out. When that night was over I thought that it would never happen again…. But, a few days later he came back and did the same thing. Again I had no choice but to go along with it. I hated Naraku for what he had done. He didn't just do it once, but twice and for that I couldn't forgive him. I tried to run away not too long after the second attack. Naraku had known about it and caught up with me. It didn't matter how fast I ran, he was still right at my side. When Naraku had finally decided to capture me, he brought me back to the castle and beat me continually until blood was all over the floor. As the next years passed still Naraku had frequently come into my room and dragged me to his chambers. Every now and then I would try and escape again. Every time I tried I was beaten and I thought that every time I was beaten, the wounds and pain only made me stronger. Now I sit in my room, in the dark, and listening to all the noise around me.

I sat in my room patiently and in thought. _'I'll try again tonight! Kagura and Kanna don't seem to try to escape, but I suppose that Naraku doesn't go after them!'_ I thought with disgust and hatred.

"He catches me every time! I have to find a way to get away from it, a way to get around him hearing every move that I make!" I whispered to myself.

The darkness of night filled the room almost completely. _'I hate how Naraku only comes after me! I never hear anything from other women in this place except for Kagura and Kanna. Kanna doesn't even talk to me! She barely talks to Kagura and she's her sister!' _I put my head on my knees and stared at the ground.

"I couldn't find them Naraku! It wasn't my fault!" Kagura shouted as they both came down the hallway.

'_Huh? What's going on?'_ I wondered as I got up and tiptoed to the door. It was already opened a crack which made it easy to hear.

"I don't care Kagura! Inuyasha should have been around there," Naraku barked as he walked down the hall angrily.

"He just wasn't there Naraku! There wasn't any sign of Inuyasha or any of his group!" Kagura said following him.

'_Inuyasha! I wonder who that is! Naraku obviously doesn't like him very much. Otherwise he wouldn't be so damn angry for no reason!'_ I smiled and backed away to the wall. _'I'll try to find this Inuyasha when I escape from here tonight! Hopefully I will have my freedom!'_ I sat back down and put my head back on my knees. Closing my eyes, I fell into a shallow sleep.

A few hours passed and I woke up again. I looked around the room to see what had woken me up. _'What was that sound?'_ I asked myself as I stood up. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. Kanna walked past me.

"Kanna what's going on?" I asked her.

She looked at me and lifted her mirror. A man with long silver hair was fighting Naraku. He had golden eyes and wore a white and red hoari with a blue and yellow sash tied around his waist. At his left side were two swords, one in a sheath and one with an open blade. _'Who is this man?'_ I turned away from Kanna and continued running down the hallway. _'Maybe while Naraku is fighting that silver haired man, I can escape from here and finally have back my freedom.' _Darkness was everywhere in the castle. It didn't matter if you went outside or not, the sky was always covered by a purple miasma. I ran as fast as I could down the hall towards the exit of the castle.

"Have you come to become one with my body, lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked mockingly.

"Ha! I wouldn't come here to do such a thing! You know what I came for Naraku," the silver haired man replied before he drew the sword without a sheath.

'_His name is Sesshoumaru? Does he also hate Naraku?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to sneak past the battle. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught sight of me running.

"Who is that?" he whispered low enough that Naraku barely heard.

Naraku had still heard part of what Sesshoumaru had said and looked over towards the castle.

"Damn that stupid wench!" he shouted as he started to come after me.

I looked back and saw him coming after me. _'I actually thought that I was gunna make it this time!' _I made it to the forest which was farther than I usually got. A boy wearing a green and black outfit was standing in the road with a weapon that looked like a claw.

"Get her Kohaku!" Naraku demanded.

Kohaku threw his weapon at me. I quickly dodged it and went on running. Sesshoumaru was following behind Naraku. Even though he was triple his speed.

'_I won't make it this time either! I'm too tired from running down the hall!' _I panted heavily as I tried to run even faster.

"Stop running Tsuto! You know that you won't get far!" Naraku shouted.

"I don't care!" I said under my breath.

It wasn't very long before I could barely breathe. I didn't notice that Naraku had sent his insects ahead of all of us. _'What's that sound?'_ The poisonous insects came into sight and I had to stop.

"Damn sanyosho!" I cursed before turning to Naraku.

'_He's gunna catch me again! I know that I'll be beaten again for trying to escape, but I had to try. I won't stop trying until I have my freedom! Even if it kills me!'_ I waited for Naraku to come through the trees.

"Stupid girl! How dare you interfere with my battle!" Naraku shouted angrily at me.

I avoided his gaze and waited for a strike of some sort to hit my body. Naraku came up to me and punched me in the side of the face. _'And he wonders why I try to escape from him!'_ I laughed to myself with a small smile on my face. Naraku gave me a glare.

"What is it that you find funny about this?" he asked as he punched me in the ribs.

I didn't reply, just as usual. Sesshoumaru watched from a small distance away.

"Naraku, why don't you stop worrying about that girl and continue fighting me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ran towards Naraku.

I fell backwards and hit a tree. Naraku grabbed the front of my shirt and a cloud of miasma appeared.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I will return to finish this fight another day! Right at this very time and moment I have more important things to attend to!" Naraku said as the cloud floated towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru watched the purple cloud vanish behind the trees and then turned away to head back to where he was staying.

"I will return Naraku! Don't you worry about that!" he growled.

Naraku carried me into the castle and to my room.

"Tsuto, you're so stupid! Next time don't interrupt my battle! I will be back later to punish you for trying to escape again!" Naraku growled.

He threw me into the room, causing me to hit my back against the wall, knocking me unconscious. When I woke up later on, it was almost morning. _'Naraku is gunna come to punish me soon! He always waits until the morning!'_ I yawned loudly and stretched out across the ground.

"Shouldn't be long now! He will come soon, I know he will!" I whispered.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall. _'That could be him.'_ I thought solemnly.

"Tsuto!" Naraku said when he peered into the room.

I looked away and my body became tense.

"I know you hardly talk anymore Tsuto, but don't be afraid to let out a cry of pain while the punishment is placed upon you!" he said mockingly with a smile of pleasure on his face.

I waited for his fist to hit me anywhere. _'I don't care what happens to me right now! One of these days I will get away from here! Away from Naraku and everything that happened in my past!'_ Naraku's fist hit my side and his other hit my face right after. I hit my back on the wall and I fell forward, causing me to land on my stomach. Naraku kicked my back over and over again as I lay there motionless. He grabbed the back of my shirt and picked me up.

"Why don't you ever speak to me anymore Tsuto? Was it something I did?" he laughed.

I glared at him with hatred. _'He has no clue on how much I hate him for everything he did!'_ I felt another punch to the stomach and Naraku threw me against the wall once again.

"Be grateful that I went easy on you this time Tsuto! If you try to escape again, I might not be as forgiving!"

Naraku left the room, leaving me wounded on the floor. Blood trickled from my cheeks and ribs.

"Damn that Naraku! Knowing him he's gunna come after me again tonight!" I whispered while wincing at the pain of my wounds.

I stared at the ground and tried to remember my mother, father and sister who were still in the village. _'I wonder if they're looking for me. Do they miss me? Or have they forgotten that I'm not there anymore?' _I always thought these things. I just couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm so stupid! It's been so long since I've seen them, they probably think I'm dead," I whispered to myself.

The day went on and I didn't go outside or out of my room. It was the afternoon now and the sun was slowly setting, even though you could never see it. _'I'm hungry but I don't want to leave my room! I don't want to see him at all! That stupid jerk.' _

"Maybe I should just go outside. I'll have to face Naraku sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner!" I stood up and walked to the door.

'_Wait a second! Naraku probably wants me to come out.so he can take me sooner!' _I shivered at the thought of Naraku just bursting into the room. It was too quiet in the castle, a lot quieter than usual. _'Maybe he's doing something else tonight. Maybe Naraku left the castle for the night and isn't coming back for a few nights like he sometimes does!'_ The thought was hopeful.

"He has to be out of the castle! Otherwise it wouldn't be this quiet!" I said as I opened the door.

Peering into the hallway, I looked from side to side to see if anyone or anything was there. _'Nothing, not a sound!'_ I smiled and crept into the dark ways. I was glad that I could leave my room without being seen by Naraku. My heart started to pound at the sound of nothingness. _'It has to be too good to be true!'_ Slowly I walked towards the cellar where the food was. Before anything besides the walls was visible, a hand was placed on my left shoulder and it turned me around. _'I knew it!'_ I thought as I became tense again.

Naraku's blood red eyes stared into my deep violet ones.

"You weren't planning to run away again, were you?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

I shook my head as I watched him intently.

"Very good! Then you're coming with me!" Naraku whispered as he grabbed my wrist.

'_No! Not again. I don't want to go with you!' _I screamed in my mind. I had no choice but to go with him to his chambers once again. He threw me onto the floor as he normally did. Naraku looked at me with his horrid smirk and put himself on top of me after getting undressed. _'Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't it have happened to one of the other girls in the village? How was I different from them? They were prettier than me, smarter than me, weaker than me. All those girls were everything I'm not! Would they let this happen to them almost every other week?'_ I wondered and I felt Naraku kiss at my neck. Naraku was too strong to just push him off. He wasn't like those mortal men at the village. He could kill a person with just a finger. The memory of the day when Naraku took me away from my life came into my mind.

"Mother, don't let him do this!" my sister cried as she pulled at her kimono.

I kicked my legs frantically to get away.

"Stupid girl!" Naraku whispered.

"Let me go you demon! You half breed!" I screamed.

Naraku froze at the words I had shouted, so did all the people who were watching.

"What did you just call me?" he asked angrily.

I elbowed him in the ribs and tried to get away. _'Demons hate to be called half breeds! That's really gunna get me into a lot of trouble if he takes me away from here!' _I thought with worry.

"Don't you dare hurt her Naraku! If you do I swear that there won't be a pleasant future for you if we ever cross paths again!" my father shouted with a threat.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her. I need her, remember? Tsuto will remain with me for the rest of her life until the day comes when she dies!" Naraku replied with a grin on his face.

'_I wonder what he meant by that!'_ I thought as Naraku still kissed at my neck. Everything around me was completely ignored, as if it really wasn't there.

'_They just let him take me away from them! My father only told Naraku not to hurt me! Mother just sat there and watched with no expression.'_ The thought made me feel empty. Naraku stopped kissing and started the whole thing. The feeling was weird. It was gross and still it made you feel satisfied. The world had come back to me. _'I hate this feeling! The way he does it makes me feel uncomfortable!' _There was no strength in my body. I wanted to just push Naraku off of me but I couldn't. _'I hate him so much!'_ I tried to lift my arms to my chest so I could get him off of me. Naraku stopped and looked at me with a look of pleasure.

"What's the matter Tsuto? Can't you take in the enjoyment?" he asked mockingly.

'_He obviously likes to do this. Naraku enjoys doing this to me all the time!'_ I cried in my mind and tried to push him off.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked.

'_I have to yell it or it will drive me crazy!'_ I stared at Naraku with hatred.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed at him.

He was surprised that I had actually spoken. For three years he hadn't heard a word from me.

"So you know how to speak," he whispered.

My violet eyes were filled with anger as still I tried to get him off of me.

"I'm not going to let you go Tsuto. You can't have your freedom until you die!" he whispered into my ear.

He was so close that it sent a chill down my spine.

Naraku continued and I had given up on getting him off of me. _'I feel so weak compared to him! A human is no match for a demon like himself!' _I thought with no self esteem. When Naraku finally let me leave, I was so grateful to be away from him again. _'Finally, I'm away from him. I don't have to see his blood red eyes staring at me. Should I just come out and ask him about what he wants from me? Or should I just leave and never find out why he took me away?'_ I thought as I slowly walked back to my own room. Kagura was walking the hallways as well and went by me.

"Tsuto, do you want help?" she asked.

I shook my head tiredly. Kagura looked at me with concern. She had seen me like this a lot. Almost every time Naraku had taken me to his chamber I was always like this. _'I will get away from this! I swear that I will!' _

"Kagura, do you know why he does this?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "He wants a child, one that he can raise to be a horrible creature like himself."

"But why me? Why not any other girl from the village?"

"I don't know that, but I know that it had to do with a promise by your parents!" she said before she continued to walk down the hallway.

'_A promise? My parents made a promise to him! A promise!'_ I growled and punched the wall when I reached my room. _'He's probably tired too! I'll try again tonight. If I don't get away, then I'll try again every night until I do!'_

I waited a little while so night completely covered everything. _'He has to be asleep by now! If he's not, then I'm gunna be in so much trouble!'_ I crept out of my room and walked down the hall to the doors. Everything was dark and you couldn't really see anything.

'_That guy, Sesshoumaru, if I find him maybe he can help me kill Naraku!'_ I thought as I went outside. The sky was still covered with purple miasma.

"I just hope Naraku doesn't find me escaping!" I whispered while sneaking to the forest.

'_I don't remember the sight of the sun and I don't think that I've ever seen the moon or stars!'_ I thought when I reached the forest. The trees covered my every move that I had made. _'I think I'm actually gunna make it this time! He can't just appear from nowhere and catch me!'_ I thought as I almost tripped over a stick. Footsteps could be heard through the forest. _'No! It can't be him! There's no way that he could catch up to me when I'm this far away from him!'_ I thought running faster through the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you sure that you saw someone run into the forest?" an annoying voice asked.

"Are you questioning me Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No! No, no, no, my lord! I just wanted to know if you were sure!" Jaken stammered.

I couldn't hear what they had said. I didn't know that it was Sesshoumaru.

'_Damn it! I'm so tired right now! I won't be able to run away for much longer. Naraku might catch up with me and take me back to the castle!'_ The thought scared me. I couldn't go back there. Especially when I had gotten this far .

"I won't let him take me back!" I said to myself as I felt tears coming.

I started to cry as I thought about the pain I had felt. I stopped running and sat against the nearest tree. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Sesshoumaru ran through the forest after me, not knowing who it was. He sniffed the air.

"That scent! I've smelt it before!" he whispered.

"Is it Naraku my lord?" Jaken asked.

"No Jaken. It's the scent of a girl, mixed with blood!" Sesshoumaru replied.

The dog demon ran on ahead of Jaken.

"A girl?" Jaken whispered to himself.

Sesshoumaru had found me sitting against the tree.

"This girl…" he said to himself.

He picked me up with his right arm and put me over his shoulder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, did you catch who we were chasing?" the toad imp cried as he breathed heavily.

Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless.

"Come Jaken! Naraku can wait for a while. We have to go get Rin!" he said as he kept on walking through the forest, away from Naraku's castle.

Jaken yawned as they walked.

"Where is that blasted Rin? I told her we would come back!" he grumbled.

The night sky was now above us. The moon was almost full and the stars twinkled in their places.

"Rin, you can come out now!" Sesshoumaru said before putting me on the ground.

I winced in my sleep as I dreamt about the night Naraku took me away.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she came out from behind some bushes.

The two headed dragon Ah-Un was right behind her. Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Un's back later on in the night. Jaken was right beside the dragon and Sesshoumaru watched over everyone. When morning came I woke up to the feeling of heat on my face. _'What is that?' _I wondered as I opened my eyes.

Naraku sat in his main room with pure hatred and anger in his mind.

"Tsuto got away from me!" he growled at himself.

His red eyes stared at the floor for a few minutes and then they moved to the window beside him.

"She could have gotten anywhere last night! She could have even found Inuyasha over night, knowing how fast she can run if she has to!"

**End of Chapter 1**

There's the end of Chappie one! It's sort of a cliffhanger, I think : ) : ) Anyway I hope you all like this chapter even with the Naraku and Tsuto parts! I apologize to all the people who didn't find that comfortable. To be honest I didn't feel right writing it , but I promise that it won't happen anymore…… **_MAYBE_**! Any who, please R&R and be patient for the next chapter. Lol : ) : )


	2. Confrontation

Hey guys! This is chapter two! Yeah that's right **_TWO_**! Haha! I'm eating popcorn and I had three chocolate chip cookies heated up before that. Lol! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the last so, yeah! I'll talk to ya after this chapter.

**Confrontation**

I looked around with the light all around me. _'What happened last night? I fell asleep outside, near the castle!'_ I thought before wincing at the brightness. Sesshoumaru was standing away from where everyone else was. _'Who are these people? I've never seen them before!'_ I thought while looking at the strange two headed dragon and the small toad imp. On the dragon's back was a small girl wearing a white and orange kimono, sleeping. _'Did humans find me? Or was it a demon who found me?'_ I wondered before yawning.

"Stupid half breed!" the toad imp grumbled in his sleep.

I froze, thinking that he was awake. _'Is he awake?'_ My body was sore from the beating Naraku had given the previous day. I got to my feet and crept over to the two headed dragon. The dragon's tail flicked while it slept. I looked over at the small imp and the two headed staff that he held. _'That's a weird staff! It has two heads, a man, and a woman!'_ I took the staff from the imp and held it in my hands.

"This thing is weird!" I whispered as I turned the staff around.

The head of the man opened its mouth and started laughing.

"Ah!" I cried as I dropped it on the ground.

The man continued to laugh as I fell backwards and crawled away from it. The two headed dragon and the imp woke up suddenly at the sound.

"What's going on?" the girl whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

My heart pounded as I started to panic. _'Why did I have to grab it? Why did I have to be so stupid and grab it?' _Suddenly Sesshoumaru ran into the camp to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with this thing? Laughing for no reason while everyone is sleeping!" the imp said while reaching for the staff.

I backed up even farther without knowing that Sesshoumaru was right behind me.

I hit his two legs and looked up at him. _'Damn I'm in trouble!'_ Sesshoumaru stared at me with his golden eyes.

"You seem a lot livelier than last night!" he said before bending down to grab me by the shirt.

I didn't move. I was afraid that if I had moved or said anything I would be beaten. _'Is this Sesshoumaru? Is this the man Naraku was facing the other night?' _I wondered as I felt him pick me up and put me back on my own feet.

"What's going on Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked the small imp.

The man's head on the staff continued to laugh until Jaken placed a hand on it.

"I'm not sure my lord! It just started laughing and this girl yelled," Jaken explained.

"So it scared me! Big deal," I said wiping the dirt off of my sleeves.

'_Oh crap! I spoke!'_ I thought when I noticed what I did. Sesshoumaru's gaze fell back onto me. His golden eyes looked cold and emotionless, like he had no feeling. _'He's staring at me like I did something wrong! Like he's gunna do something!'_ The memory of Naraku staring at me came to the top of my mind. _'No, he can't be the same as Naraku! He's not like him!'_ I thought with fear in my heart. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and glared at me for a second.

"Jaken, watch over Rin! We'll be back soon!" Sesshoumaru said before turning to face me.

'_He's gunna do something while we're out there!'_ I thought while Sesshoumaru walked by me and grabbed my wrist.

"You're coming with me!" he whispered.

"What's going on master Jaken?" Rin asked a little confused.

"I don't really know Rin!" he replied.

Sesshoumaru let go of my wrist and we continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"Don't even think about trying to run away! I could catch you with hardly any effort!" Sesshoumaru said while we walked.

'_Why would I run? I would have no reason to, unless he tried to do something to me!' _

"Don't you talk often?" he asked looking back at me.

I shook my head, "I'm not really used to talking much."

He was a little surprised that I had really answered him. Sesshoumaru stopped by a river with a small opening beside it. _'Why are we coming here?'_ I thought as I looked at the flowers on the trees.

"Why does the scent of Naraku cover you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'_Naraku!'_ I thought.

"I don't know!" I lied to him.

"Don't lie to me girl! Are you an incarnation of him?"

'_Incarnation?'_ I shook my head. _'I don't really know what that is!'_

"Then why do you wreak of his scent?" Sesshoumaru said a little agitated.

"He…" I stopped, not wanting to answer.

Sesshoumaru stared at me again. His eyes intently watching mine.

"He… forced himself onto me! Naraku did it so many times that I had to get away! I couldn't stand him staring at me with those blood red eyes all the time!" I blurted out as I remembered all the times I had felt this way.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless face had changed somehow. His cold eyes didn't seem so cold anymore. They were a little bit kinder. _'What's going on? Sesshoumaru is just staring at me. Either me or something behind me!'_ My heart pounded when he came closer to me.

"Get behind me!" he demanded.

'_Huh? Why?'_ I turned around and Kagura stood in the trees.

"No!" I cried.

Kagura jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. _'She's here already! Naraku knows that I'm gone!' _I thought as I hid behind Sesshoumaru.

"Tsuto, Naraku wishes that you come back to the castle! He needs to have a word with you!" she said pulling out her fan.

"I'm not going back there Kagura! I'm not going back to him!" I growled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you going to protect this mortal?" a man's voice said from the forest.

'_Naraku!'_ I thought with hatred.

"If you want her than yes! I will protect this mortal!" Sesshoumaru replied as he drew the sword without a sheath.

'_Kagura doesn't really want to do this, does she?'_ I wondered as I looked around for Naraku. A white baboon with a blue face appeared from the shadows.

"Kagura, fight Sesshoumaru and I will go after Tsuto!" Naraku said while jumping out of the trees.

"I don't think so!" Sesshoumaru growled ignoring Kagura.

He used his sword to throw Naraku off track. _'If I run, he'll hunt me down. If I stay here, Sesshoumaru will fight to keep Naraku away from me!'_ I thought, trying to think of something to do.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you want to protect a mortal woman? They are after all the creatures that made your brother weak!" Naraku said while staring Sesshoumaru in the face.

"If you want her Naraku, then you'll have to go through me!" he replied before swinging the sword once again.

The sword sliced through the baboon's neck, causing the head to fall to the ground. The head and body vanished and a wooden human like figure remained with a hair tied around it. _'It was a doll! Nothing but a demon puppetry doll!'_

"Kagura, I await your arrival with Tsuto in arms!" Naraku's voice said while fading away.

"That coward never sullies his own hands!" I whispered with an angry look on my face.

'_Kagura will come after me. Especially since Naraku holds her heart! If he didn't hold her life in his hands, I would have done something to help her a long time ago!' _

"Tsuto, do we really have to do this? Can't you just come with me without putting up a fuss?" Kagura asked holding her fan ready.

I shook my head, "I'm not going back Kagura. Naraku ruined my life and so I will do the same to his!"

Kagura smiled, "Very well then!"

She swung her fan and the wind picked up. Sesshoumaru held his sword with his one hand, ready to fight at any moment.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted while white blades came from the fan.

"Get down!" Sesshoumaru demanded before turning to me and pushing me to the ground.

I fell onto my hands and knees with Sesshoumaru on my back, holding me down. _'He's protecting me! But why? Why would a demon like him want to protect some mortal like me?' _I wondered as the blades stopped. Sesshoumaru got off of me and stood up. His back was cut from the attack of white blades. Blood slowly started to cover the white of his hoari.

"Stupid wench!" Sesshoumaru growled and ran at Kagura.

He quickly put his sword back in his belt and used two fingers to make a green whip appear. _'What is that?'_ I wondered. Sesshoumaru used the whip to grab Kagura by the wrist and then he dragged her closer to him.

"Let me go!" Kagura demanded as she struggled to get away.

"Tell Naraku that if he wants his mortal mate back, then he can come back in person and take her from me!" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Fine, I will tell Naraku what you want of him!" Kagura replied as the whip disappeared.

She then pulled out a feather from her hair and flew away on it.

"Oh and here's a gift for departure!" she cried before the wind picked up again.

'_What is she doing? Is she planning to attack us with…? Oh no!'_ I thought looking at Sesshoumaru who was staring up at Kagura as she flew away.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Kagura swung her fan and the wind created a tornado that was heading straight for Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it!" I said before jumping at Sesshoumaru to get him out of the way of the attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked when the tornado had hit where he just was.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as I looked at him.

Kagura flew away, laughing as she went back towards the castle.

'_How dare she! Why would Kagura do such a thing to me? We both wanted the same thing, freedom!' _I was a little confused as Sesshoumaru and I walked back to where Rin and Jaken were. Sesshoumaru's back was covered in blood from the wound.

"Are you alright? I mean, you're wound looks pretty bad," I asked, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

'_He's so much taller than me!'_ I thought with a laugh in my mind.

"It's nothing! It only takes a night to heal!" he replied with an emotionless face.

'_Doesn't he feel pain? Doesn't Sesshoumaru care that the wound is serious?' _I wondered as we still walked on.

"So your name is Tsuto?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I looked away from him and blushed slightly, "Yes, that's my name."

"Did Naraku give you all those wounds?"

'_He knows that I was beaten! Sesshoumaru knows by how much blood is on me!' _I thought and then nodded my head. I couldn't help but tell him what had happened. It was someone to talk to besides the people that already knew what was going on in the castle.

"How long did he do things like that to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'_Does Sesshoumaru care? Does he care about other people's pain and just not show it?'_ I thought while still avoiding his eyes that were staring down at me.

"I don't really know… I think ever since I was eleven, but it seems so long ago since it started that it's like a permanent memory now. It never seems to go away!"

I thought I felt like I was going to cry, but I held it back. I didn't want to show Sesshoumaru that I was weak. _'I will find my parents again! I will find them and ask them why they let Naraku take me away from them! Rain, I will see you again! Your face never left my mind and you will always be more important to me than anything else. You were the only one who stuck up for me when Naraku came. It looked like you were the only one who cared!'_ Sesshoumaru fell into his own thoughts, only by the looks of it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you've returned!" Rin cried as we entered the camp grounds.

"How did you fair Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Master Jaken and I went looking for food and he fell into the river trying to get a fish!" the young girl giggled as she told her story.

I smiled when I heard her laugh. When Sesshoumaru sat down, Rin saw the wound on his back. Jaken did as well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened?" Jaken asked with completely surprised.

"That Kagura woman came and I fought her, nothing more!" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then why did this mortal girl escape completely unscathed?" Jaken asked a little angered.

Sesshoumaru was getting agitated at all the questions that Jaken was asking. The imp saw this and his eyes were filled with fear.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to! I mean it was out of the question to ask so many questions!" he said apologetically.

'_How sad! Jaken is loyal to Sesshoumaru and yet still he fears him with his life!'_ I thought before sitting down on the grass.

"Should we treat it my lord?" Rin asked as she looked at his back.

"No it's fine Rin! We'll just have to stay here for the night!"

The day passed slowly. _'It's such a hot day today! Who would have thought that it could get this way at the end of spring!'_ I looked up at the sun as it was about to get ready to set soon. Sesshoumaru took off the long white fur and the top of his hoari just at that moment. _'Why does he have to take it off? Why can't he just leave it on?'_ I wondered, keeping my eyes away from him. He lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes. _'I won't deny the fact at how strong Sesshoumaru looks without his shirt on, but still! Does he really have to do it?'_ I watched Rin play with the two headed dragon for most of the day. She had called it Ah-Un when she petted its heads. _'She reminds me so much of Rain! She's so playful and likes to do silly things like hop on one foot and walk across dead logs. Rain used to do that stuff!'_ I enjoyed Rin's company even though she hadn't talked to me yet. '_I swear that I will find my sister again. I'll keep that oath until I die!'_ A cloud passed over head and it was a pink colour.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered.

"Wow! Look at that lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin pointed out.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and watched the clouds as well.

"Isn't it pretty?" she said.

I smiled and crossed my arms.

When the moon was over us, everyone was asleep, except for Sesshoumaru. He always sat there and watched the stars as they shone with their glory.

"Tomorrow will be a better day! Hopefully, a day without Naraku!" he whispered.

**End of Chapter 2**

Oh yeah! I'm so good: ) : ) I finished chapter two! _Overjoyed_ I hope you all liked this chapter! I told you all in that last chapter that there weren't going to be anymore of Naraku and Tsuto scenes. When I say something like that I mean it! Well, unless I come up with an evil plan then there might…… No, must not think like that! ;) ;) _Bleh_ Lol! Anyway please R&R and stay in touch for the next chapter!

y! Hopefully, a day without Naraku!" he whispered.


	3. A Long Needed Visit

Hello people of fanfiction! I hope you all liked my last chapter. : ) : ) Lol! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can. As long as I don't run into road blocks along the way! _I curse upon that evil disease called writers block!_ Lol! Okay, this is the third chapter.

**A Long Needed Visit**

I opened my eyes to the sun just rising over the horizon. _'What's going on? What's with the bright light?' _I looked around and saw Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree, looking up at the sky. His shirt was still off. _'Oh yeah, I forgot that I wasn't in the castle anymore!'_ I smiled and sat up.

"So, you're awake," he said looking at me.

I nodded my head. _'I guess I did it! Naraku didn't come and capture me again over night, so maybe he just gave up!'_ I thought hopefully, even though I knew that it couldn't be true.

"You better do whatever you need to now. When Rin and Jaken wake up, we're going to move around again," Sesshoumaru said with his golden eyes staring into mine.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"Don't wander far! Now that I know that Naraku is looking for you, I don't want him to take you back without a fight!"

I stood up and went into the forest. The trees were a beautiful colour of green and there was a river not too far away from where we stayed. _'This place is beautiful! The water is crystal clear, the trees are fully leaved and the birds sing non-stop.'_ I smiled happily and took off my shirt to jump into the river. Some fish swam away when they saw me coming. I jumped in with my pants on, just to be safe. _'The water is so refreshing and cool!'_ I thought as I swam around in the river.

"There's blood all over me! It feels like it was so long ago that I could take a swim like this!"

I dove underwater and waited there for a matter of minutes. _'This is so nice! Way better than at the castle!'_ I let out a smile and came back up to the surface for air. My black hair clung to my neck and back because of the water and how long it was.

"Tsuto," a guy's voice called.

'_Huh?'_ I turned around, looking everywhere for someone. _'No one's here. I must have heard something!' _I thought hopeful.

"Tsuto," Sesshoumaru said while he appeared by the edge of the river.

'_Not again!'_ I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, fully dressed with an emotionless face.

"…" I couldn't say anything.

'_Oh my freaking god, I didn't know that it was Sesshoumaru who called my name the second time!'_ A small blush slipped to my face as Sesshoumaru just stared with his golden eyes.

"Get dressed!" he said throwing me my shirt, "We're leaving!"

"Okay."

I grabbed my shirt and put it on as fast as I could, not wanting to make Sesshoumaru wait. When I got to the riverbed the demon grabbed me by my wrist, dragging me back to camp. _'Why does he have to do this? Why does he grab me by my wrist when he can just ask me to come with him?' _

When we got back to where we stayed Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were all ready to leave. _'They were just waiting for me.'_ Sesshoumaru let go of me and walked ahead of everyone else.

"So what did you do to be taken in by lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked me, a little curious.

"He found me in a forest," I replied quietly.

"Oh I see. You must have been in some sort of danger and the lord saved you!" the girl said happily.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it like that."

I glanced at Sesshoumaru, who had been listening to the conversation and looking at the two of us only with his eyes.

"Leave her alone Rin. No girl found near…" Jaken said and then the rest was muffled because Sesshoumaru had put his hand on Jaken's face.

"Oh don't take notice of master Jaken! He tends to talk to himself sometimes! My name is Rin!" she said putting out a hand to shake.

'_She is so much like Rain.'_ I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Tsuto, nice to meet you Rin."

All of us continued on in silence until there was a village ahead of us.

"A village," I whispered.

"Should we go through, lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"No, we shouldn't. You can if you wish Rin! Jaken and I will stay around the village," Sesshoumaru said before stopping.

"Alright."

Naraku sat in his castle, beside the open window.

"You failed me Kagura! You were supposed to bring Tsuto back with you!" he growled furious.

Naraku looked at Kagura hatefully as she looked back at him with complete fear in her eyes.

"I almost had her Naraku. Sesshoumaru protected her from me. He said something about if you wanted your mortal mate back, then you would go to him in person and take her from him!" Kagura explained.

"So lord Sesshoumaru has made a challenge to keep a human away from me," Naraku laughed.

Kagura stared in confusion, wondering what was so funny.

"Kanna, show me what Tsuto is doing!" he demanded.

The girl wearing nothing but white walked out of the shadows with her mirror. The mirror showed Rin and me walking to the village that we had seen earlier.

"Naraku if I may ask why does it have to be Tsuto? Why not some other girl from somewhere else?" Kagura asked.

Naraku's eyes fell off the mirror and back to Kagura.

"That Kagura is something only her parents and I know!" he replied a little bit more than annoyed.

Kagura nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Do you want me to send word that you will accept Sesshoumaru's offer?"

"No!"

Rin walked beside me happily. _'This place looks familiar. The surroundings just remind me of something that's so far away!'_ The people of the village whispered and stared at the two of us as we walked.

"Do you think Naraku has come back?" some whispered.

"Look at the child beside her! Do you think it's hers?" others wondered.

"Tsuto what are they talking about? Do you know them?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure Rin."

A girl just minding her own business stood out the most of all the other villagers _'That girl, it can't be her! What would be the chances of it being Rain?'_ I wondered as we walked by her.

"They sure seem to know who you are!" Rin whispered to me.

The girl I noticed caught sight of me and watched us pass. She dropped her basket that she was carrying and ran ahead of us. _'What is she doing?'_ I thought before grabbing Rin's arm to stop her from walking on.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I…"

"I'm Rin!" Rin said cutting me off.

The girl's eyes remained on me,

"I'm Tsuto," I replied returning the stare.

"No way! You can't be Tsuto. Father always said that you weren't coming back here!"

"Rain?" I asked in a low voice.

She nodded her head.

'_It's her! It really is Rain!'_ A smile fell onto my face.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since Naraku came for me!"

"So, if Tsuto used to live here, why are all the villagers frightened?" Rin asked looking around at the crowds of people.

"I'll tell you guys everything later! Right now we have to get out of these crowds," Rain said with a smile of happiness on her face.

'_I wonder why!'_ Rain led the two of us back to my family hut.

"So where are mother and father?" I asked seeing what had changed.

"Mother was in the market and father went to work at the river for a while!"

I nudged my sister. _'She's grown so much since the last time I saw her!'_

"This is it!" Rain said avoiding people's eyes.

"Still hasn't changed," I laughed,

Rin looked at the size of my parents huts.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed.

Rain walked in first followed by me and Rin. _'Father must be building a bridge to get across the village river. They usually only need him for something like that!'_ When we just sat down, my mother walked in the hut with food and some new clothing in her arms.

"Rain I got…" she stopped at the sight of me.

'_Mother! I can't believe it's really her!' _I thought somewhat overjoyed. My mother looked around hesitantly incase someone was near by.

"Tsuto?" she whispered surprised.

Rin was a little confused. She didn't know what had happened at Naraku's castle and I intended to keep it that way. Nobody else had to know about the pain he caused, especially not Rin. _'Well at least she remembers who I am!'_

"Mother," I replied trying to avoid her gaze.

"Where is he? Is he near here?" my mother asked with terror in her voice.

"Where is who?"

"Naraku."

I froze at the sound of his name. Every time one thought about him came to mind, it sent a chill down my spine.

"Rin, stay here and talk to Rain for a while. Get to know her a little!" I whispered to the young girl before getting up.

I walked over to my mother and looked at her with anger in my heart.

"Mother can I talk to you for a while in the other room?"

She nodded and we both went into the room next to us. _'I have to know why she let Naraku take me away! I need to find out without Rin or Rain hearing a word!'_ I thought as we both got comfortable.

"Is that your child?" my mother asked.

"M…my child! No that's Rin. She was with Sesshoumaru and Jaken!" I explained, astounded that she would ask me that question.

"Sesshoumaru?"

'_Damn I shouldn't have said that!' _

"So uh, how's father doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's doing fine, but he hasn't really been the same since…"

"Why'd you let Naraku take me mother? I was happy here with you, father and Rain!" I blurted out.

Everything was silent for a few minutes and then she finally tried to explain.

"Tsuto before you were born, about fifteen years ago, Naraku came to the village. He threatened that if we did not do what he asked, he would destroy everything."

'_That sounds like him alright. That sick bastard!' _

"What did he want?" I wondered.

"Naraku had told your father and me that there was something he desired in the village, something he could feel coming that he had to have! At first we really didn't understand, but then the demon started to become angry!

"He told us that our first born girl would be able to do something no other woman could do…"

"Naraku needed me to have his child!"

My mother nodded.

"You were the only one who could grant his desire, so when a year passed and you were born, Naraku paid another visit. Your father and I had promised you to him to save the village. Naraku said that when five years passed he would come and take you to the castle!"

"So you just sat there! You didn't say anything to me!"

"What could I possibly have done? Refused to hand you over and let him destroy the village and still take you away?"

'_I feel so selfish doing this! All I can think about is how betrayed I felt when Naraku came!' _

"Naraku's not like you think he is mother. He didn't keep his promise. The only thing that was true was that he would keep me alive until the day I die!" I told her.

My mother looked confused.

"Remember how he promised not to hurt me? Let's just say that he didn't keep it! When I tried to escape from Naraku, he caught up to me and brought me back to the castle. The bastard beat me unconscious mother."

She wasn't really surprised at what I had told her.

"If Naraku found me now, now that I've finally gotten away from him, he would probably chain me to a wall and only let me go to take me to his chamber!"

I had tried to make the words sound horrible so she could know all the pain I felt everyday. _'He won't capture me again! He won't ever get another chance to hurt me in any way!' _

"You ran away from him!" my mother asked.

'_She wasn't surprised that he broke his promise to them. Mother had only cared that I had gotten away from Naraku!' _

"Yeah I got away from him! I can't stay here for very long, otherwise Naraku will have a chance to find me!" I said standing up.

"Aren't you going to stay until your father gets home?"

"I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be able to stand to see his face when I leave again, how sad he would be! Please don't tell him about me coming here!" I replied.

"Listen Tsuto, I'm sorry that your life was this way. I just wish that I could've done something better for you!" my mother said in a low shattered voice.

'_Mother looks so sad. She doesn't want me to leave again! She looks almost exactly like she did the day Naraku took me away!' _

In a sorry kind voice I said, "Don't worry about it mother. Everything will be fine now, I'm sure of it!"

With a smile on my face and tears in her eyes we hugged each other tightly. _'I have longed for this for so long. To be held by someone who loves you with all their heart and not by someone who treats you like some toy that can be use whenever!'_ A few minutes passed and we let go of one another.

"Good bye mother," I whispered to her as I could feel her tears that had fallen on my head.

I walked inside of the room where Rin and Rain were. Rain looked at me kind of scared. Rin had told her all about Sesshoumaru and how he had found me. She also told her not to tell our mother so she wouldn't worry.

'_Rain I have to leave you again! As much as it pains me to do it, it has to be done. I don't want her to end up hurt or even worse!' _

"Tsuto I don't want you to go away again! You have to stay here with me, mother and father!' she said as tears fell down her face.

"You're too young to understand right now Rain. I have to go incase something bad happens if I stay! No matter how much I don't want to leave, I have to," I explained to her.

Rin watched and listened intently to us.

"Good bye Tsuto. Please come back again!" Rain said as she clung to my waist.

"I will, and that's a promise!"

I left my mother and sister and headed to the forest. _'I won't go see father. He wouldn't let me leave the village again if he saw me! Mother and I have made up, but I still can't really forgive her for just standing there, watching me leave!' _

"I liked your sister Tsuto, she was a nice person!" Rin said happily as we walked.

On the outside of the village in the forest were Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un, waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Jaken said with anger and annoyance.

"Nothing Jaken!" I replied as I could feel tears coming.

"That's master Jaken to you!" the imp cried.

I glared at him coldly as I walked by him.

"Leave her be Jaken!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

A little shocked, Jaken walked on in the direction we were heading before. Rin jumped on Ah-Un's back and rode behind the imp. Sesshoumaru walked up behind me.

"Did you find what you were seeking?" he asked me.

"I found my mother and sister there," I replied quietly.

'I _swore to myself that I would never cry unless I needed to! This is not a needed time to bawl my eyes out!'_ I thought holding back the tears that were trying to break free.

"To meet nevermore," I whispered, remembering that my mother had said it to me every night.

**End of Chapter 3 **

Yes everyone that was chapter 3! Man I'm so proud of myself. I know **_To meet nevermore_** is from the second Inuyasha movie, Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. I just thought that it would fit there! Lol: ) : ) : ) I'm sorry if you all found that kind of short but that was that most I could come up with considering it's like 1:00 in the morning when I wrote this. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, and oh yeah, I was away for a week or so and was unfortunately out of reach of a computer. _Sob_ So I just hope none of you lost interest since I didn't update anything for a while : ) : )


	4. Bad Memories

Sorry everyone, but I have now realized the error of my ways and I have cut out all evil described content in my story. So when there's supposed to be a scene, it says **_Scene Edit. _**Okay? Sorry if you enjoyed it and Carri… you're welcome. Lol! Well, now that the lemons are gone… I hope that you will still enjoy the story for what it is instead of because of what was in it. So enjoy. : ) : ) Sorry again.

**Bad Memories**

Naraku watched me until night fell upon us. He sat with one leg on the ground and one bent with his elbow on it.

"So, Tsuto thinks that a little visit from her mother will help her to be stronger. How foolish is she to think that I will leave her alone now?" Naraku laughed as he sent Kanna away.

He stared at the ground thinking. A pulse surged from Naraku and he looked down at his arm.

"If you wanted to be released Sheira, you should have just said something!" he muttered as a woman came from his flesh and appeared in front of him.

"Naraku, do you wish for me to go after her?" she asked when she was finally formed.

Sheira was a beautiful woman. She had long, deep dark brown hair, blank green eyes, and wore a blue kimono with purple in some spots.

Naraku smiled, "It would only be fair to let her dreams be nightmares for running away on me! Hope you have pleasant dreams on this night Tsuto."

'_It feels good to rest for a while! Traveling the whole day and most of the night can really tire a human out if they're not careful!'_ I thought as I rested my tired body on the ground. Rin had already fallen asleep on Ah-Un's back, leaving Jaken to lead the two headed dragon along. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes kept falling onto me as I walked at the back of the group, shy of the two demons. He was the one who had insisted on us taking a rest. _'I don't understand it. Sesshoumaru is a strong demon, not the type that gets tired of walking so easily!'_ My eyes traveled where ever they wished, checking out the area.

"Tsuto," Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice.

"Huh?" I wondered sitting up curiously.

"Come here!" he demanded.

'_Did I do something to anger him?'_ I thought as I got to my feet and walked up to him with some caution.

"Get some rest! I don't want to be slowed down tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru replied with an emotionless face.

"Are you saying that I was being too slow for you?" I asked not trying to actually be angry.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked down at me. There was a hint of anger in them that sent a chill down my spine.

"This could be a lot worse for you Tsuto. I know the thing you hate the most, don't make me use that against you!" he growled.

I froze for a second, not wanting to have horrible memories of Sesshoumaru being exactly like Naraku had been. _'He can be just like Naraku if things ever came to that!'_ When I turned to go lay down, Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my wrist.

"You'll be sleeping near me tonight!"

Sesshoumaru sat down against a tree and he made me sleep next to him. _'Why is doing this? Everything was alright the first night and all of today, so why is he being a jerk now?' _I wondered closing my eyes and curling up on my side. Dreams started to come up in my sleep. They were of Naraku and when I was eleven. It was the first night that he had scented my own blood on me. I had passed him through the hallway of the castle and he grabbed my arm.

"You will belong to me soon Tsuto!" he whispered into my ear.

'_What is he talking about? What does he mean by that?'_ He continued down the hall with an evil smirk on his face. In the dream, I sat in my room for what seemed like days. _'At least I finally stopped bleeding! That was the worst thing that I've been through so far!'_ I thought relieved for a moment. Then Naraku came into my room, with that same smirk on his face.

"Come here Tsuto! Come with me for a while!"

I didn't know any better and accepted his invitation.

"What are we doing exactly?" I asked when he had a hold of my wrist and was leading the way through the hall.

He didn't answer, only laughed to himself. Naraku had stopped walking in front of a large chamber and glanced at me briefly with his blood red eyes.

"I'm sure that I will enjoy what we're about to do!" he replied as he went into the room, dragging me behind him.

'_He's gunna enjoy it?' _

* * *

**_Sorry, Scene Edit_**

* * *

Sheira stared at me as I slept, creating the horrible dreams in my mind. She smirked when she saw me stirring in discomfort.

"Tsuto will return to Naraku, whether she enjoys it or not!" she growled.

With the power to create and alter dreams, Sheira could easily drive a person crazy by projecting the same dream over again. When her eyes shifted off me to catch sight of Sesshoumaru, there was a noise in the trees. Sesshoumaru had heard the rustle and looked around with his cold eyes.

"So that's the mighty lord Sesshoumaru. How pathetic! He's protecting a human to get at Naraku!" she whispered mockingly.

The sudden rustle that Sheira had made by accident wasn't sitting well with Sesshoumaru. He was sniffing the air, in hopes of finding a scent of some sort.

"There is someone here, but I won't leave Tsuto alone. She continuously moves and whispers things in her sleep. Begging someone to stop something!" he whispered to himself.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared down at me as I rolled onto my other side.

"It's probably Naraku she's dreaming about."

Hearing another rustle in the bushes, only this time it came from behind us. A growl rose in Sesshoumaru as he stood up and drew the open blade.

"Show yourself, demon!" he demanded.

* * *

_**Sorry, another Scene Edit**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled as a human man came out of the trees.

"You're not what I smelt," he whispered, putting his sword back where it was.

"A… a demon!" the man stuttered frightened.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the man and sat back down.

"I suggest that you leave now, unless you would rather taste the power of my sword!" Sesshoumaru threatened.

The man freaked out and ran away with terror in his eyes and on his face. In my sleep I had heard the man yelling as he ran away. _'What is that?'_ I wondered frightened. I opened my eyes and sat up scared. My heart pounded and I breathed heavily. _'It was only a dream! It felt so real, like it was happening to me again!'_ Sesshoumaru placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry!" I whispered to him.

'_I'm so stupid! How could I think that Sesshoumaru was Naraku?'_ I wondered as Sesshoumaru stared at me, his golden eyes staring straight at my face.

"Who was yelling?" I asked starting to calm down.

"Some mortal," he replied quietly.

'_Why is he acting so nice to me? Right before I had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru was mad at me and now he's being so nice! What was I doing while I was sleeping?'_ I wondered with worry on my mind. Sesshoumaru's hand left my shoulder and it went around me, pulling me closer to him. _'What is he doing? Why did he do that?'_ I wondered a little more than confused.

"Uh, I'm gunna go for a walk!" I said getting up.

'_That was uncomfortable! I didn't think that Sesshoumaru would actually hold a human like me. It was like, he suddenly cared!'_ I shivered at the thought.

"Tsuto, I can't let you go out there alone!" Sesshoumaru said following me.

A blur passed by and Sesshoumaru was in front of me. The way he had suddenly appeared reminded me of the first time that I ever ran away from Naraku. I stopped in my tracks when I had seen him.

'_I just want to be left alone! I want to be away from everyone else like I always have been!'_ I thought before turning away from Sesshoumaru.

"Leave me alone!" I whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked a little surprised that I wanted him to go away.

"There is a demon around here! Would you rather have it as company?" he replied.

I thought for a minute. _'Why am I trying to get away from Sesshoumaru? He's only trying to help me, keep me away from Naraku!_' I shook my head and looked at him.

"You should've just let her run away from you, lord Sesshoumaru!" a woman's voice echoed through the trees.

'_Huh?'_ I looked around curiously.

"After all, she did make it away from Naraku!" the woman cried with a small laugh.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword, glancing around.

"Show yourself demon!" he growled violently.

In the trees, a woman appeared and smirked down at us.

"How pathetic, Sesshoumaru! Protecting her from Naraku, even though she will end up with him anyway," she laughed at him mockingly.

"Another incarnation I presume!" Sesshoumaru growled again.

"My name is Sheira. I have the power to create nightmares!"

'_So it was her fault that I dreamt about Naraku! How dare he send her to make me remember that I had once wanted him, had actually enjoyed it once!'_ I clenched my fist and glared at her.

"Did you just come here to talk or did you come to fight me?" Sesshoumaru asked impatient.

"Ha, I don't do the fighting! Tormenting the mind is what I do. Tsuto should have figured that out by now! Did you enjoy your little dream Tsuto? Or was it too horrifying to enjoy?" Sheira asked mocking me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

"Naraku was right, you are feisty!" she laughed.

'_Okay, that's it! No one has the right to call me feisty without knowing me!'_ I was going to run at the demon, but Sesshoumaru put out his arm to stop me.

"Stay where you are Tsuto!" he said to me.

"Are you going to protect her with Tokijin? That worthless sword created from my brother Goshinki's fang!" Sheira asked jumping to the ground.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with hatred towards the woman. No one but his brother had ever insulted him like this.

Kagura had been watching us from the sky.

"What does she think she is doing, showing herself to them?" she wondered as she floated on her huge feather.

Everything was calm and the moon was full. Sheira had let a smirk fall onto her face.

"I'll tell Naraku that you are well Tsuto, and that you miss him at night!" she said before turning to leave.

"Not so fast wench!" Sesshoumaru growled as he swung Tokijin.

Blue energy came from the sword and went after Sheira, but when the attack got to where she was, she was already gone. _'I do not miss that sick bastard! She doesn't have the right to say things like that!' _I shuddered for a second and Sesshoumaru turned to me.

"What does she mean by you missing him at night?" he asked.

"You already know what she means by it," I whispered shamefully.

"That's not what I'm asking Tsuto! Did you ever actually enjoy it?" he asked in a low voice.

This, I really didn't want to answer. _'And I thought it was hard explaining that Naraku had forced himself onto me!' _Tears started to build up inside of me.

I nodded my head with disgust, "Only once! The very first time he had ever done anything to me!"

Sesshoumaru had just stood there, staring with no expression on his face.

"Let's get back to Jaken and Rin!" he said as he walked past me.

Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. _'Why am I even crying? Am I so ashamed of myself for what had happened to me in the past?'_ I asked myself, rubbing the tears away.

When we got back to the others, they were still asleep. Sesshoumaru sat down where he was before and I had followed him, not wanting to be forced to.

"I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble for you Sesshoumaru!" I said finally, feeling guilty for being in the way.

He looked down at me as I closed my eyes to sleep.

"If you were trouble, I would have left you with Naraku!" he replied.

I opened my eyes and looked at him with a small smile on my face. _'He doesn't think of me as trouble.' _

"Go back to sleep! We'll be traveling for a long time tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru said putting his head on the tree.

I closed my eyes again, falling asleep as soon as they were closed. Everything was silent and peaceful. Over the night, not too long after I had fallen asleep, there was the sound of talking through the forest. Sesshoumaru had opened his eyes and listened.

"How can you be so stubborn all the time?" a girl shouted.

"You're calling me stubborn!" a man shouted back.

Sesshoumaru thought nothing of it until girl shouted the man's name angrily.

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid sometimes!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said lowering his voice to an annoyed state and sniffing the air.

The two of them started talking in low voices so that Sesshoumaru couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So we meet again, little brother!" he whispered closing his eyes.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed the fourth chapter of this story! ; ) ; ) If some of you didn't enjoy it then that's alright because it's almost three o'clock in the morning and I'm just plain old really tired at this very time and moment! Lol! Please R&R and be patient for the next chapter 'cause I have chapters to do for three other stories: ) : )


	5. A Brother's Protection

Hello all humans of the earth, lol: ) : ) This is indeed another chapter of A Price to be Paid. I know that I haven't said something for the past four chapters that I should have, so here it is. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and inspiring me to continue on with the story: ) : ) I really, really appreciate it. _Sheds a tear of happiness_ Anyway, enjoy.

**A Brother's Protection**

When morning had fallen upon us, Sesshoumaru was already awake. He was staring at me as I slept and as he thought. I could feel his eyes on me as I slept. My mind woke up and I didn't open my eyes. _'Has Sesshoumaru been staring at me all night? If he wasn't then it sure felt like it!'_ I opened my eyes slightly and sat up. I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Sesshoumaru, do I really slow you down?" I asked quietly.

He looked away almost instantly.

"No!" he replied.

I nodded my head slightly. _'So I don't slow him down. I guess that's a good thing.'_ A small smile slipped to my face.

"Tsuto, you're going to be traveling with someone else for a while."

'_Huh?'_ I thought kind of surprised. I looked at him a little confused.

"Someone else?"

"It'll only be for a day or so."

'_First he saves me from Naraku, and now he wants me to travel with someone else for a few days?' _

"Whatever," I whispered, looking away again.

For the first time, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a grin on Sesshoumaru's face. _'Is he actually smiling?' _I wondered,

Jaken and Rin had woken up from our talking.

"What's going on lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked,

"Rin, you and Ah-Un stay here for a while! Jaken, you and I are going to see Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said grabbing my wrist and standing up.

'_Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru knows Inuyasha? How could the two of them know each other and them both have Naraku hate them?' _I thought stupidly.

"Inuyasha? But why my lord?" the imp stammered.

"Because I simply need to see him!" Sesshoumaru growled, giving Jaken cold glare.

I laughed at him in silence. _'Ha ha! Stupid!'_ Sesshoumaru walked with a firm grip on my wrist. _'Sesshoumaru could just tell me to follow him! He doesn't need to drag me everywhere!'_ We only walked for a few minutes before coming to a camp of five people. Two women, two men, a small boy with a poofy tail, and a small beige and black two tailed cat. _'Who are these people?'_ I wondered sort of hiding behind Sesshoumaru. A man wearing a red hoari and with silver hair growled and drew his sword. The sword transformed into a fang like blade.

"I should've known that it was you, Sesshoumaru!"

Naraku waited for Sheira to return to the castle. When she finally appeared he was passed annoyed.

"What took you so long Sheira?" he growled.

She smiled, "I had to have my fun with her. Bringing back a memory from three years ago is hard to recall. Especially when Tsuto wants to forget it!"

Naraku smiled as well, thinking that he knew what Sheira had used to torment me.

"Very well. Have your fun with Tsuto, as long as she comes back alive!" he laughed.

Sheira walked away, going through the hallway to my old room.

"I'll make it so Tsuto never forgets what it's like to be with Naraku!"

Kagura and Kanna walked pass her in the hallway.

"Another incarnation," Kagura whispered with some disgust.

'_What do these two have against each other?'_ I wondered as the man in the red hoari prepared to fight Sesshoumaru.

"Come now Inuyasha, can't we just have a little brotherly talk?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'_This is Inuyasha? He has dog ears and long silver hair. Wait a sec. Did Sesshoumaru just call Inuyasha his brother?' _

"Shut up! You never want to talk, so why start now?" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru with his sword in front of him.

"Inuyasha you whelp! Do you still think that you can beat lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked mockingly.

"Inuyasha!" a girl from his group called.

The girl had long black hair and wore strange clothing. Her outfit was white with green in some spots and it had a red bow at her chest. _'Who is she?'_ I wondered. Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly let go of my wrist and drew Tokijin. Static clashed between the two swords as both demons tried to push one another back. I grew tense from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha knock it off! There's a girl behind him!" the same girl cried.

Inuyasha had a surprised look before the power of Tokijin forced him to fly through the air, causing him to let go of his sword.

"I meant what I said Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled before putting his sword back in his sash.

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Why did you come here with a mortal? You've said that you had no use for them!" the monk asked with a calm voice.

"I don't have any use for them, but this girl is different. I want you, Inuyasha, to protect her," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Why should I? I've got no business with her!" Inuyasha grunted.

"I figured that you, little brother, would do one such a favor. Maybe your wolf friend would be grateful enough to protect her for me!"

The mention about a wolf drew Inuyasha's attention.

"Come on Inuyasha. She only looks like a young girl!" the monk cried.

"We all know why you want her to come along, Miroku!" the small kitsune boy mocked.

"How dare you say such a thing Shippo!" Miroku said, pretending to be insulted.

Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my wrist and turned to leave.

"Wait Sesshoumaru. I'll take her! There's no reason to go all over the place in search of Koga," Inuyasha decided.

'_So I'm being left with them?'_ Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back to Inuyasha, who was looking a little annoyed.

"If anything happens to her Inuyasha, I swear that I will kill you!" he growled as he let go of my wrist.

"My lord, why are we leaving Tsuto with Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"Because Jaken, I need to see someone else and I can't leave her alone at all!"

The two of them walked away, leaving me with the dog eared Inuyasha.

I walked up to the group and looked like I didn't belong here. _'I feel so alone with them!' _When I walked by Inuyasha, he sniffed the air a couple times.

"Hello, I'm Kagome!" the girl in strange clothes introduced herself.

"I'm Sango, this is Kilala, and that lecherous monk over there is Miroku!" the other woman said.

"And my name's Shippo!" the kitsune said happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuto!" I replied shyly.

'_They all seem like nice people. Well, I'm not so sure about that monk yet.' _I looked at Miroku suspiciously. He only smiled back. _'I guess that he's not so bad!' _Inuyasha walked by and grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk to you!" he said as he walked into the forest, dragging me behind him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I need to talk to her, nothing more!" Inuyasha replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the two of us disappeared through the bushes and trees. We stopped and Inuyasha released my arm.

"I thought that I had smelt something funny this morning!" he laughed to himself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why do you wreak of Naraku?" he asked getting serious.

'_Oh no, don't tell me that I have to tell him about it too!' _

I sighed and looked at Inuyasha in the eye.

"Do I really have to tell you? It was hard enough to tell Sesshoumaru about it," I said quietly.

"Tell me or I'll send you back to Sesshoumaru alone!" he growled looking away from me.

'_Alright I'll tell him, but he better not tell anyone else!'_ I thought trying to summon the courage to tell Inuyasha about my past.

"Naraku had taken me away from my family a long time ago and then three years ago he had taken me to his chamber," I said shamefully.

"If that happened three years ago, why do you still smell like him?" Inuyasha asked thick headedly.

'_How can he be so dense? It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out! I bet that even Shippo could figure it out no problem!' _

"I still smell like him because he did that for the next three years and Sesshoumaru helped me get away from him!" I explained.

A little shocked at the moment, Inuyasha couldn't say anything. I picked a leaf off of a twig and played around with it. _'I'm going back to the others if he's just going to stand there.'_

"Let's get back to the others and get moving," Inuyasha said snapping out of thought.

We went back to the others. They were all sitting and talking about a jewel.

"There has to be some jewel shards around here somewhere. They don't just vanish from thin air!" Sango said thinking aloud.

'_Jewel shards? What are those?'_ I wondered sitting down.

"Naraku has the most of them. He has almost completed it," Inuyasha said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have all of them. There still has to be at least ten of them left," Kagome thought aloud.

"What's a jewel shard?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

Everyone looked at me with surprised faces. _'Whoa!'_

"You don't know what the jewel shards are?" Shippo asked me.

I shook my head. Inuyasha grunted.

"Looks like Naraku's kept you in the dark about the jewel!" he whispered, so no one actually heard what he said.

"It's just a jewel that was shattered into a billion pieces and needs to be found before other demons get their hands on them!" Kagome explained a little embarrassed.

'_So it was her fault that there are all these shards!'_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, Tsuto," Miroku said while grabbing my hand.

'_What is he doing? Miroku is a monk.' _

"Huh?" I looked at him with surprise.

Everyone else froze and Sango glared at Miroku.

"Would you be so kind as to bare my children?" the monk asked.

"Uh sorry, but no!" I said slapping him as hard as I could.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango shouted angrily.

The morning passed and soon it was afternoon. We had started traveling a little while after Sango freaked out on Miroku. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder and stayed there for a while.

"So why are you traveling with Sesshoumaru? Isn't he a jerk and threaten to kill you all the time?" he asked me.

'_Sesshoumaru, a jerk? Well I guess he can be a jerk sometimes.' _

"He doesn't threaten to kill me, but I guess that he can be a jerk when I do something wrong. And you could say that he saved me!" I replied.

Shippo thought for a second, finding it hard to believe that Sesshoumaru would save a mortal like me.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome asked him.

"I smell trouble," Inuyasha replied as he put a hand on his sword.

'_Trouble? Is there a demon around?'_ I wondered looking around. A large demon walked out of the trees ahead of us. Along with three buddies behind him. The demon was dark green with evil red eyes and two wavy horns on the top of its head. In its hand was an axe that looked sharp enough to chop anything that happened to get in its way. The three other demons were that same, only their skin was red and they had small swords.

"Give us the shikon jewel shards that you possess and maybe we'll let you live!" the green demon laughed.

"What makes you think that we have any?" Inuyasha growled.

"It is said that a half demon is gathering jewel shards," one of the red demons replied.

"Yes and it is also said that he has three human companions with him!" said another.

'_These guys are cruel looking! I guess that they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter someone.'_ I watched the four of them as they stood there. The green demon looked back at me.

"Give us the jewel shards and that young girl over there and we'll never come after you again!"

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha drew his sword and readied himself to fight.

I had froze with disgust when I heard the demon demand to hand me over to them. _'That is just wrong. It seems a lot worse then Naraku!'_ I shivered at the thought. Shippo's grip tightened on the top of my shirt as Inuyasha ran at the green demon. Sango had her hiraikotsu in her hand, ready to throw at one of our enemies. Kagome took out her bow and arrows and Miroku had his staff. _'I don't have anything to help them fight. The only thing I'm good for is trying to run away!'_ I looked down shamefully. Shippo was feeling the same way. Inuyasha took a swipe at the demon but only ended up cutting off one of its arms. Sango threw her giant boomerang and it sliced one of the red demons in half.

"You bastards!" Inuyasha growled as he swung his sword again.

While everyone was fighting, I had notched that one of the red demons had disappeared. _'Where the hell did he go?'_ I wondered looking around. Inuyasha cut the green demon's head off and then cut the body in half. He then realized that there was one demon missing. Sheathing his sword he ran at me. _'What's he doing?'_ I asked myself. What I didn't know was that the missing demon was behind Shippo and me. Inuyasha jumped over top of me.

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha's claws destroyed the demon and Shippo and I turned around. I fell to my knees in disbelief. _'Damn I'm stupid! How could I have not known that he was there?'_ Kagome shot an arrow and killed the remaining demon.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving me!" I said gratefully.

"It's no big deal really!" he replied with a small blush.

I had gotten to my feet and Shippo and left my shoulder for Kagome's. I smiled as we continued on through the forest. _'I suppose that this isn't all bad. All of them are nice people. Even Inuyasha seems like a nice guy! I would have loved to be able to touch his two dog ears!'_

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked Sango.

"Where ever our journeys lead us. To a village, to the mountains, or to help some poor person that needs to have a demon slain," she replied.

"Right now out main priority is to find Naraku! That bastard needs to be gotten rid of," Inuyasha said looking back.

"Alright then," I whispered.

'_I just hope that Sesshoumaru hurries up to get me before Naraku decides to show himself!'_ Soon night fall fell upon us and we were still in the forest. Miroku and Kagome had built a fire for us.

"There are some hot springs near by. Sango and I are going for a bath! Would you like to come Tsuto?" Kagome asked me.

'_A bath? That sounds like a good idea!' _

"Yeah I guess that I could go with you!" I replied shyly.

Kagome smiled at my agreement.

"Alright, come on then."

I followed her and Sango to the hot springs. We all quickly got undressed and climbed in. _'This is beautiful! The water is so nice and warm!'_ I smiled as I relaxed in the warm pool of water. Neither Kagome nor Sango noticed the large bruises on my arms and ribs.

"Kagome, do you think that Kohaku will be alright after we kill Naraku?" Sango wondered.

"Of course he will Sango. He's your brother and nothing will happen between the two of you," Kagome soothed.

'_Kohaku? Wasn't that the name of the boy Naraku had ordered to capture me and bring me back to that castle one time?' _I wondered trying t remember.

There was a small rustle in the bushes and Kagome jumped. _'And I thought I was bad!' _I smiled slightly.

"That better not be him again. After all the times we've found him hiding you'd kind of figure that he'd learn!" Sango said reaching for a rock.

"It better not be who?" I asked.

"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Sango threw her rock into the bush where the sound had come from.

"Ow, Sango!" Miroku said as he stood up in the bushes.

The three of us covered ourselves and Sango grabbed an even larger rock.

"Miroku you pervert!" she said in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, no, wait Sango!" Miroku cried as he tried to get away.

The rock crashed onto his head and I got out and put on my clothes. Kagome did the same.

"I told ya didn't I Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted form the fire.

'_That was one of the weirdest things that I've ever seen!'_ I thought as I walked back to camp with Kagome.

"Is he always like that?" I wondered.

Kagome sighed, "Unfortunately, yes!"

'_So there is such a thing as a perverted monk! I can only wonder what Miroku's guardian was like.'_ When we got to Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were already asleep. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Inuyasha. Soon a very angry looking Sango came out of the trees.

"Tsuto, would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked me.

"Huh? Oh yes please," I replied snapping out of thought.

Kagome went into her bag and pulled out something noisy. _'What is that?'_ I wondered as she handed it to me.

"They're potato chips," she said happily.

"Thank you," I replied before opening them.

Reaching into the bag and pulling out some chips, I tried them. _'These are good, but kind of salty.' _Miroku stumbled out of the trees and sat down. On the top of his head was a large goose egg where Sango had hit him with the rock.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep. Inuyasha was asleep against a tree with his arms and legs crossed. Sango was sleeping with Kilala in her arms and away from Miroku. Shippo was against Kagome in her blanket that she had called a sleeping bag. Miroku was laying on the ground near Inuyasha, and I was sleeping away from everyone. It looked like they were crowded on one side and I was alone on the other. To me it didn't matter, I was used to being alone. It had been a silent night, no nightmares or horrible dreams. When morning came someone pushed my arm to wake me up_. 'Huh? What's going on? Is it morning already?' _I slowly opened my eyes to see who was there.

"Shippo?" I whispered.

The kitsune put a finger to his mouth and shushed me.

"Everyone else is asleep!" he whispered back.

"So why are we up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

I nodded my head and the two of us walked a little bit away from everyone else. _'This better not be something about Naraku or what happened that Sesshoumaru saved me.' _I thought before leaning onto a tree.

"Tsuto, do you really have to go back with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked quietly.

This question surprised me.

"I don't know. I probably do whether I want to or not."

"I wish you didn't. You're a nice person and don't deserve to have to stay with that jerk!"

'_He doesn't want me to leave? Shippo would rather have me stay here than with Sesshoumaru?'_ I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll be alright!" I said trying to convince the little fox.

A stick broke and Shippo ran behind my leg.

"Hide me!" he cried.

Inuyasha appeared and looked a little annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked us.

"Oh, I knew that!" Shippo said as a cover up for his previous scare.

"Well?" Inuyasha wondered impatiently.

"We were only talking," the kitsune replied innocently.

'_I didn't think that Inuyasha was awake'_ I thought surprised.

"Next time don't do it alone. You don't know how many demons out here that would love to eat you Shippo!"

That scared Shippo as soon as Inuyasha had said it. I nodded my head and started walking back to camp. With both Shippo and Inuyasha behind me. _'That was stupid. Why did we leave the camp when we both know that there are demons everywhere?'_ The others had woken up as well. _'I guess it doesn't take long for all of them to notice that someone is gone!'_ I sat down and then Inuyasha sat down where he had been sleeping.

"When do you feel like traveling again?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Don't matter to me," Inuyasha lowered his voice, "I just hope that Sesshoumaru doesn't take his sweet time!"

Kagome gave him a cold look. _'What did he do wrong? He didn't do anything to offend anyone. Especially nothing to her.'_ I sighed and lay into my back. _'The sun is so beautiful today! Maybe it'll be a warm again.' _

"So Kagome, how are things on your side of the well?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject.

'_Her side of the well?' _

"Good I guess. Gramps keeps on making up all these illnesses and I'm never able to go to school when I'm home!" Kagome replied with a whine.

'_What well? School? I'm so confused!'_ I shook my head slightly so no one really saw.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru's near by," he said before walking into the trees.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku called, but Inuyasha didn't wait.

I got up and ran after him.

"Why does he always have to be in such a rush?" Kagome sighed.

'_Sesshoumaru is near by? That's what he said right?'_ I had caught up to Inuyasha.

"Why do you and Sesshoumaru fight if you're brothers?" I asked Inuyasha.

He gave me a small glare.

"You could just say that we're not a close nick family!"

'_I wonder why the two of them don't like each other.'_ We came to a small opening in the trees and there was Sesshoumaru.

"I see that you kept your promise, little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he stared at Inuyasha.

"I don't hurt women and I don't let others hurt them either. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, why would you save a mortal?" Inuyasha asked.

It didn't look like Sesshoumaru was about to answer.

"I may not have feelings for these humans like you Inuyasha, with your dirty blood, but I know an opportunity when I see one! This girl is what will draw out Naraku for me," he explained.

'_Dirty blood? Does Sesshoumaru hate Inuyasha because he's a half demon?'_ I wondered.

"Come on Tsuto," Sesshoumaru said with an emotionless face.

Inuyasha looked at me curiously, probably thinking that I would rather stay with him. I hesitated for a second and then remembered Sesshoumaru's threat from the other day. _"I know the thing that you hate the most. Don't make me use that against you!" _I walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Inuyasha for protecting me!" I said as we left.

Sesshoumaru led the way back to Jaken and Rin.

"You don't have Naraku's scent on you anymore Tsuto," Sesshoumaru said looking back at me.

"I had a bath in a hot spring."

Everything fell silent for a few moments and then Sesshoumaru stopped. _'Why did he stop? Is there something ahead of us?' _I wondered stopping as well.

"Did you have a dream last night Tsuto?" he asked me.

I shook my head. _'Not that I can remember anyway!'_

"Well that's good," Sesshoumaru turned to me.

'_Now what is he doing?'_ I thought. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him.

"Would you rather be mine Tsuto?" Sesshoumaru asked.

This had shocked me. Just a few moments ago Sesshoumaru had claimed that didn't have feelings for mortals, and now he was asking me if I would rather be his. I didn't know what to do. _'I'm free aren't I? So how could I still belong to Naraku if I ran away from him?' _For some strange reason, at that moment I realized that Sesshoumaru was a lot taller than I was. _'Why is he so much taller?'_ I thought.

"Who would you rather have as a mate? Me or Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I…I would rather have you for a mate," I said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me and bent down a little.

"Prove it then," he whispered.

"Right now?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against mine. _'Why does Sesshoumaru want me as a mate? He could have plenty of demon women so why would he choose me?' _I started to kiss him back. Sesshoumaru wasn't forceful or violent. He was soft. It surprised me that someone as cold as Sesshoumaru would be so kind. He pulled away from me.

"It's good to see that you don't lie!" he said letting go of me.

We continued to walk on to where Jaken and Rin were waiting.

"There you are lord Sesshoumaru. I had begun to worry that your pathetic brother wouldn't hand Tsuto over without a fight," Jaken said running up to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't be so foolish to think such a thing Jaken," he growled.

"Oh uh sorry my lord!" Jaken apologized.

Rin ran up to me, "It's good to see that you are here Tsuto! I was starting to think that you weren't coming back," she said happily.

I smiled at her.

"Well I'm here!"

Rin grabbed Ah-Un and we started traveling again, This time Jaken led the way, followed by Rin and then Sesshoumaru. I followed all of them at the back. _'Does Sesshoumaru actually want me as a mate or is he just trying to get Naraku pissed off?'_ I wondered as we walked in silence. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked back at me every once in a while. I pretended not to notice, even though I did. I would glance up at him as well, trying to figure out what he was up to.

**End of Chapter 5**

: ) : ) I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I know that it doesn't really sound like something Sesshoumaru would do but I needed to use something, right? Anyway I wrote this chapter while I was camping for ten days in a place called Tobermory, I think that's how you spell it, and was unfortunately out of reach of a computer until now. _Sob_ : ) : ) Please R&R and enjoy the next chapter! Lol! Oh, and to one of my reviews, you'll have to wait and see what happens 'cause I don't really know what's gunna happen until the time comes where I write it. Lol!


	6. The Heart of a Demon

Hello again! I know that there wasn't really a wait on this chapter but I have a lot of time on my hands right now: ) : ) I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They do inspire me to keep on writing. Go you: ) : ) Lol! I had a lot of sleep today and pie before I went to bed last night so I'm almost wired for sound! Enjoy this chapter.

**The Heart of a Demon**

I thought the whole time that we walked to where ever we were going. '_I don't want to be anyone's mate! Not right now anyway. No one has the right to claim a woman as theirs unless they truly love each other!' _I sighed and shook my head at the mess I had gotten myself into. Sesshoumaru looked back at me, making sure that I was still following. He stopped for a second and waited for me. My eyes wouldn't meet his.

"What's the matter Tsuto? You haven't said anything since we left," he asked me.

"I'm just thinking," I said quietly.

"It's more than that, don't lie to me," Sesshoumaru said looking down at me.

"I'm not lying," I replied calmly, trying to ignore the empty feeling in my stomach.

He stared at me for a few minutes. '_What does he expect me to do, tell him that I don't want to be his mate either?' _I thought, still avoiding his golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we're almost at the castle!" Jaken said from ahead of us.

'_Castle?'_ I wondered.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru replied looking straight again.

'_What castle?'_ I wondered confused. Ahead of us there was an opening in the forest.

Rin giggled and ran with Ah-Un to the opening.

"Watch where you're going Rin!" Jaken shouted at her as Ah-Un almost ran over him.

"Sorry master Jaken," she yelled as she continued running.

I smiled at her, watching her run. Jaken ran after her finding it amusing. Sesshoumaru continued walking his steady pace as the wind blew softly. It blew my braid, moving most of my hair back. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked back at me as the wind played with my hair. _'I guess being Sesshoumaru's mate wouldn't be all bad. After all, he was the one who saved me! It's the least I could do to repay him.' _I thought as we came to the opening.

"This place is beautiful" I whispered as I saw a huge field like meadow.

Almost as far as your eyes could see was the field stretching out across it all, and in the middle was a large castle. _'That must be the castle that Jaken was talking about!'_ Out in the field ahead of us, you could see Rin with Ah-Un and Jaken's two headed staff trailing behind her.

"This is the western plains!" Sesshoumaru said looking at his land.

The two of us walked across the field to the castle where a happy Rin and a very tired Jaken were waiting.

"I think I'm getting too old for things like that!" Jaken heaved while lying on the ground.

Rin laughed at him. Sesshoumaru ignored the imp and continued on into the castle. I had stopped to pet Ah-Un for a couple of minutes. _'Ah-Un is a cool dragon. I've never seen a two headed dragon before!' _

"Come on Tsuto!" Sesshoumaru demanded with annoyance.

His tone had frightened me so I quickly ran to catch up to him.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Sesshoumaru led me up some stairs and then he stopped at a door in a very long hallway.

"I'll be in here for a while. Look around the castle if you must, just don't come in here!" he said sternly.

I nodded my head and was about to walk away when Sesshoumaru put his hand on my chin to make me look at him.

"When night comes Tsuto, you'll be sleeping in my bed chamber!" he whispered to me.

It sent a chill down my spine. Sesshoumaru let go of me and then gently kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and went into the door behind him. _'So I can look around the castle all I want as long as I don't go into that room!'_ I left the room and went down the hallway, looking into almost every room I passed. _'There are so many rooms in this place that it would take forever to look into every one.' _I thought pushing another door open.

The room was dark which made it hard to see anything. _'Whoa, what is this room?'_ I wondered as I tried to look around.

"This must be Sesshoumaru's chamber," I whispered.

It was larger that all the other rooms I had been in. _'It has to be his bed chamber otherwise I don't think that it would be as big as it is!'_ I thought turning back to the doorway. When I was almost out of the room, I turned back to look once again. Then I thought I saw Naraku standing in the room with his pants on and no shirt.

"Ah!" I cried scared.

I fell backwards onto my butt and tried to crawl away. The image faded when I hit the wall on the other side of the hall. My heart pounded as I sighed and just sat there. _'It wasn't actually him. It was only my imagination playing tricks on me!'_ I got to my feet and closed the door.

"That was weird."

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and then I saw Jaken coming towards me.

"What are you doing up here Tsuto?" he asked with an angry tone.

"Sesshoumaru said that I could look around," I replied quietly.

Jaken gave me a small glare for not saying lord Sesshoumaru.

"Well if you're going to look around, go down stairs. Rin would gladly show you where everything is," he said walking away.

I nodded my head and walked down the stairs to find Rin. _'I wonder where she could be.'_ I looked down another hallway but saw nothing.

"I'll never find her at this rate," I whispered with a sigh.

"Find who?" Rin asked from behind me.

I jumped slightly when she spoke, not knowing she was there. 'Where did she come from?' I thought looking at her.

"You," I replied.

Rin smiled and walked up to me.

"You were upstairs weren't you?" she asked me curiously.

I nodded my head.

"Why? Haven't you?" I asked her.

"Nope, lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want me up there. Neither does master Jaken!" Rin explained.

'_I don't know about Sesshoumaru not wanting me upstairs, but it sure looked like Jaken didn't!'_ I thought as we started walking together.

"Do you think you could show me around Rin?"

She nodded her head with a grin on her face. We went down the hallway and turned a corner. There were only a couple of doors.

"Right here is master Jaken's room and down at the end is my room!" Rin said pointing.

"What's that room across from yours?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute.

"That, I think is the other room that I'm not allowed to go in."

'_This place is so complicated. Rin's not allowed upstairs and I am and then there's that room where only Sesshoumaru is allowed in.' _

"I'm going back outside to play with Ah-Un," Rin said as she went pass the stairs to the door.

"Okay then," I whispered following her.

When I got outside I saw Rin running around with the two headed dragon. With a small smile I sat down in the sun and lay on my back. _'The sun is so warm, even with the gentle breeze. It's funny how it feels like the first time that I've ever been in its ray!'_

I didn't know how late it was and I didn't really care all that much. Rin had tired herself out and fell asleep on Ah-Un's back. _'The sun is almost down. I really don't want to go back inside the castle. But Sesshoumaru will probably come out and get me if I stay out here all night.'_ I thought as I stared at the sky. _'What is wrong with me? I'm only fourteen and I've had two demons after me already. Why did I say that I would rather be Sesshoumaru's mate? I probably could have said neither if I wasn't being so stupid.'_ I lifted my head off the ground a little bit and then dropped it back on the ground, not caring on how much it hurt. I heard the castle doors open and looked over at Rin who was still sleeping on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru walked out and looked down at me. _'Sesshoumaru!'_ I thought sitting up almost instantly.

"There you are Tsuto, I thought that you got lost in the castle," he said walking over and sitting down next to me.

"No, I've just been out here with Rin," I replied with a quiet voice.

"It's safe here at the castle. Not even Naraku knows about it." Sesshoumaru said trying to make me feel comfortable.

'_Yeah, but it's not Naraku that's worrying me right now.'_ I thought not wanting to be used again. Everyone always said that things happen for a reason, I didn't believe that. _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't think the same was as Naraku does.'_ Sesshoumaru put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side.

"Night is almost with us Tsuto," he said gently.

The moon started to show itself in the sky, along with a clutter of stars. Sesshoumaru stood up and went over to Rin.

"Wake up Rin. Sleep in your chamber," he told the young girl.

She opened her eyes and got off of Ah-Un's back to go to bed. _'She looks so tired!'_ I smiled at her as she walked by me. Sesshoumaru came back to me and grabbed my wrist. I stood up and followed him. _'Can't I just sleep in one of those smaller chambers?'_ I wondered as my heart started to beat faster. Sesshoumaru dragged me up the stairs and to the room where I thought I'd seen Naraku. When we entered the room Sesshoumaru shut the door. I stood where I was, not really sure of what he wanted me to do. _'Why hasn't he told me to do anything? It's not like I know what he's thinking.'_ Sesshoumaru took off his shirt along with his metal armor and his big fluffy thing. Then he dropped his two swords on top of his clothes. _'I guess this is it!'_ I thought frightened. A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room. Laying me down, he took of my shirt and threw it onto the pile. Sesshoumaru then slid off his boot like shoes and lay on top of me.

"Nothing bad will happen unless you allow it to, Tsuto. I will not force you into something that hurts you," he whispered in my ear.

'_If I don't want Sesshoumaru to enter me, then he won't do it?'_ I thought nodding my head to what Sesshoumaru had just said. I could feel his long silver hair on my flesh as he moved his face to meet mine. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. He put his hand up near my ribs. _'Why is everything different with Sesshoumaru? Why doesn't this bother me with him?'_ I wondered as I felt his tongue wanting an entrance into my mouth.

I didn't open my mouth for Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that he wanted what I didn't. He continued to gently kiss me for a few more minutes then Sesshoumaru started to slowly move down to my neck. _'Everything is different this time. I've never felt like this before.' _I thought as Sesshoumaru kissed at my neck. I could feel his claws sort of digging into my side. Again Sesshoumaru moved lower on my body. I couldn't see where he was moving, but every kiss made kiss trail. I felt the desire to push Sesshoumaru off me when he kissed the side of my breast. My heart pounded and I knew that he could hear it.

"No, please," I whispered, not wanting him to kiss me there any longer.

Sesshoumaru stopped for a second and looked up at me.

"No lower," I whispered.

He moved up on me a little higher and started kissing me again. _'Why am I letting this happen? Do I have feelings for Sesshoumaru?'_ I asked myself. I couldn't understand why I was letting Sesshoumaru kiss me. He stopped again and matched his hips with mine. Sesshoumaru let go of my side so he could sit on top of me. He untied his sash and tried to take off my pants. _'What is he doing?'_ I wondered as I felt his hand pull down on my pants. _'Should I let him? Should I let Sesshoumaru have what he wants?'_ Sesshoumaru smiled slightly when I didn't respond to his actions. He then let his pants slide down his legs.

"_Nothing bad will happen unless you allow it to, Tsuto. I will not force you into something that hurts you." _I remembered what Sesshoumaru had said before he had done anything. _'I'm not ready yet! I can't let him do this!'_

"I'm glad that you feel the same way," he whispered.

Before I could do anything to stop Sesshoumaru, it was too late. He was already inside of me. He had spread my legs open with his feet and put his hand on the floor near my head. I tried to shake my head as a plead for him not to do anything.

"Sesshoumaru, I… I can't," I said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru sat back up and pulled up his pants, tying his sash back around his waist. I pulled my pants back up as well. At first I was afraid of what Sesshoumaru might do to me, but all he did was lay on top of me again.

"It's alright. You tried," he whispered to me as he slid his arm under my back.

'_He's not mad at me? Not angry with me for denying him?'_ I wondered as Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back and me on top of him. I calmed down after a few minutes had passed. Sesshoumaru's arm was still on my back, holding me protectively against him.

"Why do you want me as a mate?" I asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked surprised.

"Because you were hurt, scarred because of Naraku," he said back.

'_Is that the only reason?' _

"And when I first saw you at the castle I smelt something special about you."

'_There's nothing special about me. I'm just a normal girl with a hurt soul.'_ I thought resting my head on his chest. I put my hands on Sesshoumaru's sides.

"How am I any different from other girls? I've never done anything to be noticed," I wondered.

"It's your heart. Pure, innocent, and unable to be tainted. That's why you're different from other women, because you are what's good in the world," Sesshoumaru said holding me a little tighter.

'_I'm pure? I just can't picture myself that way, after all the things Naraku had done to me.' _I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru's chest against my body. His hand gently rubbed my back to make me feel safe. _'I don't understand why I'm the only one who can have Naraku's child. He's the core of evil and if I'm pure then that wouldn't work out on his part.'_ I winced at the thought. _'Just stop thinking about Naraku! He's not here anymore, Sesshoumaru is!' _I smiled slightly as I started to grow tired.

"I…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, thinking of the right words.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. _'What is he trying to say?'_ I wondered tiredly.

"Tsuto, I love you," he whispered to me.

Those words had shocked me. _'He loves me?'_ I started to blush slightly. _'That's the first time since I was five that someone told me that they actually loved me!'_ I tried to wrap my arms around Sesshoumaru. For some reason I could feel tears coming and I couldn't stop them. I started to shake and I closed my eyes to try to force my tears away.

"I…I love you too," I replied as calmly as I could.

Tears fell down my cheeks and onto Sesshoumaru's chest. _'I'm being so stupid! Why am I crying over something like this?'_ I was starting to wish that Sesshoumaru had two arms so he could wrap both of them around me.

"Stop crying," he said.

His words somehow calmed me down again. _'I just haven't cried in a while. That must be why I am now.' _I felt stupid for crying like that.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping the tears off my face.

When I had calmed down completely, I had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru. He still rubbed my back gently to assure me that I was safe.

"The feeling I have in my heart, is that love?" Sesshoumaru asked himself, finding it hard to believe that he, the great lord of the western plains, had fallen for a mortal girl.

I had moved my arms up onto his shoulders before I had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru stopped rubbing my back and just let his hand sit above where my pants hit my back. As I slept a few images of Sesshoumaru appeared in my mind. _'Do I actually love him? Or was I just caught up in the moment that I just said I did?' _I wondered not really caring at that moment. Then the image of Sesshoumaru on top of me popped into my mind. _'Does Sesshoumaru really want me? Do I really want that feeling with him at night?'_ I thought before the image faded away.

When morning had come I could still feel the warmth of Sesshoumaru's chest against me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up slightly. For the first time I had actually seen him sleeping. _'So yesterday wasn't a dream. Sesshoumaru really had said that he loved me and I the same for him.'_ I smiled slightly feeling as safe as possible. I closed my eyes again and noticed that Sesshoumaru's hand wasn't on my back anymore. It had moved through the night to the skin of my hip. _'I'm starting to think that Sesshoumaru is as perverted as that monk Miroku!'_ I thought, not wanting to move incase I would wake him up. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes.

"Tsuto, hide in the pile of clothes!" he demanded.

I opened my eyes confused and got off of him, doing as I was told.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called coming closer to the chamber door.

The door opened and a little light filled the room. I had grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt and thrown it over my head just seconds before.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked with annoyance.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you my lord but I was wondering what was going to happen today," the imp wondered.

'_I was kind of wondering that too!'_ I thought as I glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"We're staying here until tomorrow! Tsuto and Rin need to rest before we head out again," he replied with a small growl.

Jaken was silent for a moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, speaking of Tsuto. She's disappeared! I can't find her anywhere in the castle!" Jaken cried afraid that Sesshoumaru would get angry with him.

"Don't worry about it Jaken. I'm sure that she'll turn up somewhere around here," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Jaken left the room and closed the door behind him. _'Jaken was freaking out because he couldn't find me anywhere in the castle? That must mean that he was afraid that Sesshoumaru would blame him for it.' _I thought as I scrounged through Sesshoumaru's clothes to find my shirt. _'Where could it be?'_ I wondered lifting his shirt off my head.

"You alright Tsuto?" Sesshoumaru asked me with some concern.

I nodded my head as I found my shirt. I slipped it on over my head.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" he wondered as he walked over to me to get his hoari.

"I'm fine," I whispered handing Sesshoumaru his metal armor.

'_Why is he worrying about me? Sesshoumaru didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault that anything happened because I didn't try to stop him!'_ I smiled warmly at him, letting him know that everything was alright. Sesshoumaru picked up his two swords and put them back in his sash.

"I just don't want to see you hurt because of something that I had done," he said looking into my violet eyes.

"Everything's fine," I replied.

Sesshoumaru turned away from me and walked to the door.

"Come on Tsuto, I'm sure Rin would like to know that you're safe," he said opening the door.

'_I would rather like to get out of this room anyway. It's too dark in here for my liking,'_ I thought as I followed behind Sesshoumaru. We walked down the stairs to where Jaken was running back and forth through the hallway, trying to find me. _'What is he doing?'_ I wondered confused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if I don't find Tsuto around the castle!" he cried with fear.

Rin laughed as Sesshoumaru came down the stairs with me right behind him.

"Tsuto's right here Jaken! She was still sleeping in the bed chamber next to mine when I checked on her!" Sesshoumaru said, covering up where I had actually slept that night.

Jaken turned red with embarrassment as Rin continued to laugh at him.

Naraku stared out his window as he sat next to it.

"She's gone! Tsuto has vanished for the moment," he said talking to himself.

He had sent Sheira after me again along with a small group of his sanyosho so he could see what was going on when he called Kanna. Naraku had even sent Kagura out to search for me as a desperate measure.

"I need her back here. I need Tsuto to be in the castle so I can keep my desire at bay long enough to kill Inuyasha," he growled.

Naraku thought hard about his plan of action. Trying to think of a way to lure me out of hiding he clenched his fist with hatred and anger. After a few moments passed a smirk appeared on Naraku's face.

"When Sheira has her trail, I'll go back to her village and use her sister as bait," he laughed slightly, finding his plan amusing.

A sound was heard outside of Naraku's chamber.

"Kanna," Naraku called.

The girl came in the door with almost no expression.

"My sister, Kagura, has found Inuyasha," she said with her calm quiet voice.

Naraku's smirk grew as he pulled out a hair.

"So Kagura found him instead of Tsuto. No matter! I can get rid of him before continuing my search for Tsuto!" Naraku said with another laugh.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello: ) : ) I know that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but I thought that ending this chapter with Naraku would give it some edge! Lol! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I know that there wasn't a warning about Sesshoumaru and Tsuto, but nothing really happened that you all needed to be worried about. Sorry if it bothered you! _cries for you_ Lol! Please R&R and wait for the next chapter. Oh and for yet another question like review, the reason for Tsuto not getting pregnant over a three year period of time will be explained soon! I don't know quite when yet but I'm thinking that it should be soon!


	7. Why be Willing?

Hello everyone. : ) : ) I'm in a happy mood today, well, I'm in a happy mood now. Lol! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! My computer was down because the power button busted some how. I don't really know how but I pushed it and it wouldn't work so yeah, I had to go ten days without even using my computer! _Cries_ Lol. : ) : ) I'm sorry to have to say this but, once again, the lemon content has been cut from the story. Once again, I have seen my error and no I'm not some church person who believes that god can do all and what not. Sorry if that insults any of you in any way. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews.

**Why be Willing?**

I sat in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth that it gave me. Rin was playing with

Ah-Un again, only this time, Jaken had joined her. Sesshoumaru was standing beside the castle in the shade keeping an eye on the four of us. _'This is wonderful! If only everyday could be like this. That would truly be the best thing in the world!'_ I smiled as I saw Jaken trip over a rock. Rin laughed and helped him to his feet.

"How'd that happen?" Jaken wondered as he turned around to see the size of the rock he had tripped over.

It was no bigger than his own foot.

"Oh," he said embarrassed.

"Come on master Jaken!" Rin cried as she ran after Ah-Un.

The imp got to his feet and followed after Rin. Sesshoumaru turned to go inside, seeing that nothing bad was going to happen. I looked at him and saw that he was leaving. _'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing.' _I got to my feet and ran after him._ 'He hasn't said a word to me since this morning. Usually he would ask me some sort of strange question or come over to me to make sure that nothing was going to happen!'_ Sesshoumaru went into the castle before I caught up to him. When I entered the castle, his golden eyes looked back at me and he continued to walk to the stairs. _'What is he doing?'_ I wondered as I slowed my run to a walk and followed him up the stairs. Sesshoumaru still didn't say a word even though he knew that I was close behind him. He walked to the top of the stairs and down the hallway to his bed chamber.

Sesshoumaru left the door open and I slowly walked to the opened door, cautious to what might happen. _'He had to know that I was behind him. With his sense of hearing how could he not know that I was following him?'_ I thought as I reached the doorway. An arm reached out of the darkness and grabbed my wrist. On the arm were two raspberry coloured claw marks that were evenly spaced apart. My heart pounded when I felt the grip on my wrist tighten a little. Sesshoumaru pulled me into the room and forced me against the wall.

"I knew that you would follow me Tsuto," he said gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked him a little confused.

Right when I had finished my sentence Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against mine, knowing that I couldn't resist him. I didn't know what he was planning to do and it really didn't matter to me. Sesshoumaru's tongue found its entrance into my mouth and touched mine. At first I didn't know what to do but I let him continue. _'Why did he trick me into coming? Is he planning to do the same thing as last night?'_ I wondered as Sesshoumaru's grip on my wrist loosened. He shut the door and put his hand on my hip to feel my slender body. Sesshoumaru's kiss was just to distract me from what he was really going to do and it was working. I placed my hands on his shoulders, moving my body off of the wall. Sesshoumaru moved his hand under my shirt and up my side. He pulled his mouth away from mine and stared at me with his golden eyes.

"Let's have another try shall we?" he whispered to me.

My heart pounded as he spoke those words.

"Why now?" I whispered back.

"Because right now, you're willing," Sesshoumaru said in my ear.

'_I wonder what he means by willing.' _I thought as I practically clung to him.

I rested my head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, a little confused on what he had said.

"I know you want it Tsuto, you're just afraid. There's no need to be," he whispered gently.

'_How is there no need to be afraid? After everything that Naraku had done to me, how can I not be afraid?'_ I wondered.

"Just remember how you felt when I kissed you," Sesshoumaru said pulling me closer to him.

I calmed down slightly as I felt the warmth of his body. _'Do I want what Sesshoumaru wants? Should I let him have what he wants even though I'm not really sure?'_ I felt safe with him. I felt protection as long as he was near by. I sighed and lifted my head to look at Sesshoumaru. _'His golden eyes look so different now. They aren't filled with hatred or anger anymore. They seem so much kinder now.' _

"So do you wish for us to love each other? Or do you want to hold such a moment of until Naraku has been slain?" he asked again with more desire in his voice.

I took a deep breath as it felt like my heart had stopped. _'It would be nice to wait a while, but right now as I stare at him, everything feels like when I used to be a child. Happy, free, and loved!'_

"Sesshoumaru can we wait until tonight? It's still day outside and Jaken is more than likely to just open the door at this time!" I wondered.

A smile appeared on his face that I had agreed to actually mate with him.

"Then tonight it shall be," he whispered putting my back against the wall.

'_What is he doing now?'_ I asked myself as I felt his claw under my shirt. He gently felt the side of my body and then moved his face closer to mine.

"But let's have some excitement first," Sesshoumaru said as he pressed his lips against mine.

I moved my hands to his face, taking in the kiss. Once again his tongue had found its entrance into my mouth. It searched around my mouth until it met up with my own. His hand came out from under my shirt and it came up to my chin. Sesshoumaru pulled away and stared at me while holding my chin.

"That's just a taste of what you'll be getting tonight Tsuto," he whispered as he let go of me.

I was speechless, like there was nothing I could say. I had wanted what Sesshoumaru was offering to me. _'How can I be so foolish? Why am I falling for Sesshoumaru when he is older than me?' _I wrapped my arms around my chest and sat down. Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of me.

"Go back outside with Jaken and Rin," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto my feet.

I nodded my head and opened the door.

"Everything is safe here Tsuto, no one will come for you."

I left the room and went down the stairs to get outside.

Naraku sent one of his demon puppets after Inuyasha. Along with a hive of sanyosho to keep Miroku from using his wind tunnel. He went to the village where my family was. My father had left to work on the village bridge again. A horrid laugh filled the area where he was. The villagers had heard his voice and fled into their huts with fear that something had happened with the promise.

"Rain, get in the hut!" my mother demanded.

My sister obeyed and ran into the hut with worry on what was happening.

"What do you want Naraku? You've already taken Tsuto!"

"Hahaha! You know why I'm here. Tsuto fled from my castle and she came here for refuge!" Naraku said as he appeared before my mother.

"She's not here anymore," my mother growled.

"Of course not. She's with lord Sesshoumaru and I need to get her back to me willingly! So, I'm taking her sister to solve the problem!" he laughed again.

My mother stared in shock. Naraku pushed her against the hut wall and knocked her out. He then went into the hut and grabbed my sister by the arm.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me! If Tsuto wasn't afraid of you, then why should I?" Rain shouted with hatred.

Another menacing laugh came from Naraku.

"Tsuto was more than afraid of me wench! She was so frightened that I got whatever was wished of her!" he said as his grip tightened on my sister.

"Then why do you need me?" she screamed.

"I'm using you to draw her out!" he laughed again.

Kagura fought against Inuyasha and the group with the demon puppet at her side.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha growled as he attacked the fake Naraku with his sword.

"Do you take me for a fool Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed.

Brown tentacles appeared from under the baboon suit and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome called as Sango through her boomerang.

The hiraikotsu sliced off the tentacle and Inuyasha fell to the ground, gasping for air. Inuyasha growled and he swung his sword.

"Wind Scar!" he cried as energy came from the blade.

The attacked destroyed the demon puppet and a piece of wood fell to the ground and sliced in half.

"Naraku won't be pleased about this," Kagura said in a low voice.

"Kagura, return to the castle! Inuyasha can wait now that I have what I need!" Naraku's voice came from a far away distance.

Kagura pulled a feather off of her head and jumped onto it as it grew in size. She flew away in the direction of the castle.

"I'm following her! Don't even try to stop me!" Inuyasha growled as he chased after Kagura after sheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha," Miroku shouted.

It was almost night fall as I sat in the grass and stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. Pink and orange were mixed together and at the top of all that was a wondrous shade of purple. _'The sky looks so bright tonight. All that pink is liable to make someone forget all their troubles!' _I smiled as a gust of wind played with my braid.

"Look at the sky master Jaken! Isn't it pretty?" Rin said as she pointed towards the now setting sun.

I laughed to myself as I closed my eyes. _'I wonder what Rain is up to! Knowing her she's probably out playing in the forest, without any care in the world.'_ I fell onto my back and stared at the cloudless sky. Sesshoumaru opened the castle doors and came out into the sunlight. He walked over to me and sat down. I continued to stare at the sky without even noticing that he was there. _'I can't believe all the things I missed over the years. All the times I could have been outside staring at the stars, I was trapped in that forsaken castle with that bastard!'_ I thought with hatred. Sesshoumaru looked down at me as I just stared at the endless sky.

"When Naraku is dead, we will rule this land together," he said with a small smile on his face.

I snapped out of daydream and sat up. My eyes were dazed because I had been deep in thought too long.

"Come now Tsuto, everything will be fine when all this is over," Sesshoumaru whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Whatever," I said quietly.

The sun finally fell over the horizon and the stars showed themselves in the dark sky. Jaken and Rin had gone inside a while before. '_The stars look different somehow.'_ I thought gazing up at them.

"It's night Tsuto, are you ready?" Sesshoumaru said desirably into my ear.

I was still lost. I silently nodded my head against his side. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and grabbed my wrist. I got to my feet and followed him into the castle. He led me up the stairs and down the hall.

"You have to promise not to take it too far," I whispered to him before we entered his chamber.

Sesshoumaru pulled me against him after shutting the door.

"Don't worry Tsuto, I'll stop if you tell me to. That is, unless you give yourself to me," he whispered in my ear.

I started to feel vulnerable as Sesshoumaru looked down on me with wanting eyes. _'Why do I want this? Do I actually love Sesshoumaru enough to have such feelings already?'_ I wondered as I looked up at him. His golden eyes were filled with kindness again.

"Now, let's make you want this even more," Sesshoumaru said with desire in his voice.

Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and metal armor, along with the fluffy thing and his two swords. He didn't take off my shirt or any part of my clothing. He walked over to me from his pile of clothing and put his arm around my back to pull me against him again.

"Take out your braid Tsuto. Show me the true length of your hair."

Before I could reach up and take out my braid, Sesshoumaru's hand was already taking it out for me. He threw the hair tie onto his pile and slid his claw through my hair. _'Why would he want me to take my hair out?'_ I asked myself as Sesshoumaru's hand reached my back. He smiled slightly before pressing his lips to mine. I put my arms on his shoulders and pulled myself a little closer to him. His tongue went into my mouth and touched mine. I moved my tongue to match up with his and it was my turn to explore. I felt his fangs dig themselves into it as Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy what was going on. He slipped his hand under my shirt and slowly slid it up my body, not wanting to break the kiss. When my shirt had reached my shoulder blades, Sesshoumaru had hit a fork in the road. He could either break the kiss long enough to take it off, or let the kiss continue and wait for it to end to get what he wanted. Being his usual impatient self, he pulled away from me and slid my shirt over my head and off my arms. _'Why does it feel like this? How can I want this when everything had happened like it has?'_ I thought as Sesshoumaru placed his hand on my back. I could feel the warmth from his body hit mine. The feeling it sent through me was enough to assure me that I would be alright. Sesshoumaru had lifted me off the ground and moved my legs out of the way so he could place me on his bed.

* * *

_**Once again I'm sorry, Another Scene Edit**_

* * *

When morning came, the four of us left the castle and went into the forest. Rin rode Ah-Un as usual and Jaken was leading the way once again. Sesshoumaru stayed with me at the back of the group. It was surprising that I had to wake him up this morning incase Jaken burst into the room like he had the previous day.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're unusually tired today!" Jaken said looking back at him.

He was returned with a cold stare by Sesshoumaru for noting such a fact. Sesshoumaru bent down and grabbed a rock when Jaken had turned back around with fear._ 'I wonder what he plans to do with that!'_ I thought as he stood back up. I watched with amusement as Sesshoumaru threw the rock at the back of Jaken's head.

"Ow! Sorry, my lord!" Jaken cried as a goose egg appeared where the rock had pelted him.

"Excellent aim lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin complimented.

I laughed to myself with mockery towards Jaken. The moment ended and Sesshoumaru stopped walking. He had picked up a familiar scent.

"What is it lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked looking around all over the place for what Sesshoumaru had smelt.

He grabbed my wrist tightly and started running.

"Jaken, make sure that Rin stays here!" he commanded.

"Uh, yes my lord."

'_I wonder where we're going. Sesshoumaru has never grabbed me this tightly before.'_ I thought running as fast as I could behind Sesshoumaru.

"Stay close to me Tsuto, no matter what happens!"

"Hahaha! So nice to see that you've decided to join us lord Sesshoumaru!" Naraku's voice bellowed through the trees.

The tone of his voice sent fear through me like nothing else ever had. _'No, it can't be him! There's no way that he could know where we are!'_ I shouted over in my mind.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled.

"You even brought me what I've desired for so long!" Naraku's voice mocked.

'_He can't beat Sesshoumaru. There's no possible way that he can! Even if he could, I wouldn't allow him to take me away again.' _

"What makes you think that you can have her?" Sesshoumaru growled again.

Another laugh filled the area.

"Because, if Tsuto doesn't come with me willingly then I'll kill her younger sister!"

"You lie you bastard! You don't have Rain with you!" I screamed at him.

Then Naraku appeared with Kagura and Sheira at his side. In front of him was Rain trying to break free.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you half breed! Disgusting demon from hell!" Rain shouted as she kicked at his leg.

"Shut up wench!"

'_Rain! That jerk!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Don't you dare hurt her Naraku! I swear that if you do I will kill you!" I said with rage and hatred.

A smile appeared on his face at hearing my voice so angry.

"I see that lord Sesshoumaru has been able to make you talk more."

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at Naraku with his hand still on my wrist.

"Tsuto don't worry about me! Don't go with this creep! Stay with Sesshoumaru and don't trade yourself for me!" Rain said as she kicked Naraku in the shin.

'_I can't do that to you! You're my sister and I wouldn't force being with Naraku onto anyone else. It would just be too cruel! Besides, I can't let him hurt her.'_

"No! I will not let him hurt you! You're my little sister Rain. It's my job to protect you from harm!" I cried trying to get closer to her but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let go of my wrist.

"Hehehe let her go Sesshoumaru. It's obvious that she wants to come with me," Naraku mocked with an evil laugh.

Sesshoumaru growled at him, hating that a lesser demon had told him what to do.

"You can't tell me what to do," he growled hatefully, pulling me back closer to him.

"Let Naraku take her off your hands. I'm sure that you hate Tsuto for being human anyway," Sheira said, mocking Sesshoumaru.

"You don't get it do you? Tsuto belongs to me and always will, for our bodies have connected more than once!" Naraku said as he held Rain off the ground.

"Let me go!" she shouted again.

A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face as he found what Naraku had said amusing.

"Yeah, but you couldn't get her to want it! Could you Naraku? She wasn't willing enough for you to get her pregnant!" he laughed, pulling me against his side.

"What?" Naraku gasped.

'_What is Sesshoumaru doing? Why won't he let me save Rain from that bastard? He knows that she's my sister, so why won't he let me protect her?'_ I thought as my head went against his side. Rain grabbed Naraku by his arm and got her feet up there to hold herself up when she freed her hand from his grip. I looked at the ground for a second and took my hand away from Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister," I cried, running at Naraku.

A smirk appeared on Naraku's face as I ran at him. Rain was dropped to the ground and at that moment Sesshoumaru ran up and grabbed my shirt. _'Huh?'_ I wondered as my feet didn't touch the ground anymore. Rain quickly got to her feet and ran behind Sesshoumaru, who was backing away with me in his hand.

"You dare interfere!" Naraku cursed at him.

"Stay here Tsuto, and don't let him near you again!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he put me back on the ground.

"Alright," I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around Rain.

'_What did he do to you while I was gone? What could he have possible done to one so young?'_ I wondered, pulling her close to me.

"I'm so sorry Rain, I should've been there for you," I whispered to her as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry Tsuto. I'm alright and everything will be alright when this is all over! I'm sure of it!" she replied, trying to calm me down.

'_I'm the older sibling and yet she acts so unafraid for her age. I was scared out of my mind at her age and then I started to grow up little by little!'_ I thought letting go of her.

"Sesshoumaru will keep us safe. He always does!" I said with confidence.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and ran at Naraku. Kagura and Sheira moved away from him.

"Don't just stand there, go after her!" Naraku growled as Sesshoumaru attacked him with the sword.

"You're the one who doesn't get it Naraku. Tsuto doesn't belong to you anymore! She abandoned you because you couldn't give her what she needed," he growled, striking Naraku again.

"Are you trying to tell me that you could? That she left me for someone such as you?" Naraku said with some amusement.

"Tsuto was willing. She even loved me back, something she never did for you! Now she is my mate and you cannot take her away as long as I am around to protect her from you!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he stabbed the Tokijin into Naraku's stomach.

**End of Chapter 7**

: ) : ) I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, especially if you skipped over the lemon. I am so sorry for writing it! I'll try not to do it again! It was all just so confusing and I wanted to write it and then I didn't want to write it so I'm like screw it, I'm writing it. Now I'm ashamed of myself! _Cries for no apparent reason!_ Okay, I'm good now, maybe… Well, I was supposed to have a shower a while ago, oops! And now it's fifteen minutes passed my bed time! AHH! Lol. : ) : ) Okay, please R&R and wait for the next chapter, it might be a while since I have a new Sesshoumaru fanfic, hehehe! Later: ) : )


	8. Saved by a Lover

Hello everyone! I know that my last chapter has left everyone in suspense about what's gunna happen next. So, I thought that I'd be nice and update on the story. I'm not sure on whether I should end this story soon or wait a few more chapters. I'm not sure on whether I should or not and need help deciding because then if I don't finish it in like the next two chapters I'll have to plan on what should happen. : ( : ( I don't really want to end it but I will have to come to that point eventually. _Cries_ Oh well, I guess that's life. Well, enjoy this chapter! And, I must thank all reviewers from every chapter for reviewing my story throughout the whole thing. You honestly do inspire me to keep on writing… Maybe it's because of people threatening to kill me but I'm not so sure! Lol! Just kidding. Again I say please enjoy!

**Saved by a Lover**

Naraku grinned with pure evil amusement as Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin sideways and sliced through his side.

"You cannot kill me so easily lord Sesshoumaru!" he laughed.

"I think it's time that you tasted my poison claws!"

Green fog came from Sesshoumaru's claws and melted away the other side of Naraku's stomach. _'That won't do anything! Naraku can reform his body.'_ I thought holding Rain to me protectively. Kagura and Sheira went around the two on separate sides, running towards me. I quickly got to my feet and held tightly to Rain's hand. I ran out of the way of Kagura's attack. Sheira tried to grab me but I ran away from her.

"Tsuto," Sesshoumaru whispered, going after Kagura.

She turned at the last second only to see him coming at her. He had shoved his claw into her stomach and brought her to her knees in pain. Sesshoumaru then went after Sheira who was away from me and back at Naraku's reforming body.

"You wench!" a growl came from the forest.

'_Inuyasha?'_ I wondered looking around. Sesshoumaru looked in the trees behind Naraku.

"Wind Scar!"

A yellow light came towards the two of them. The attack hit both Naraku and Sheira, killing her. She lay on the ground motionless with blood coming from all over. A light surrounded her as her flesh disappeared and she turned to bones. A gust of wind turned the bones to dust and only the blood remained. _'Was she even really a person? Was she only Naraku's puppet for revenge, or did she have a life before this?'_ I wondered as I covered Rain's eyes, not wanting her to see someone die.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha! You have no place here!" Sesshoumaru growled.

The silver haired hanyou emerged from the trees with his transformed sword over his shoulder.

"Damn, I only got one of them!"

Once again Naraku's body reformed itself, with that smug smirk on his face.

"So, now even Inuyasha joins us. How interesting," he said, looking at him.

Rain looked at me curiously.

"Who is that Tsuto? He looks pretty cool!" she asked after seeing his cute little dog ears.

"Shut up Naraku! You bastard, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Inuyasha growled, pointing the sword at him.

"Tetsusaiga may be strong Inuyasha, but you will never be able to defeat Naraku with it!" Kagura said with a faltering voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to think that. He knew what the Tetsusaiga was capable of and was hoping a long time ago that he could have been able to use it to defeat Naraku.

"I'll show you what the Tetsusaiga can do!" Inuyasha growled before placing two hands on the weapon.

Again Naraku smirked, finding it amusing that Inuyasha would challenge him with just his sword. _'If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru work together, then maybe they could kill Naraku. But since they hate each other so much I don't think that it's gunna happen too soon.'_ I thought, letting go of Rain.

"Rain, I want you to run! Run that way and don't stop, alright? If you keep going straight you should be able to see Rin and Jaken there. Ask Rin to take you back to the village and I'm sure that she will!" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"But Tsuto, I don't want to leave you again!" she replied afraid.

"I'll be alright Rain! Don't worry about me and run! Mother is probably bawling her eyes out because we're both gone from her!" I said, giving Rain one last final hug.

Rain nodded her head when I let go of her and ran towards Jaken and Rin.

With Kagura in pain on the ground Naraku would have to fight Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha without any help.

"Killing both of you now would rid me of trouble from gathering the rest of the jewel shards," Naraku laughed.

"Prepare to die Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, summoning the wind scar once again.

Sesshoumaru ran at Naraku before Inuyasha could do anything and again stabbed to Tokijin into Naraku's stomach, only this time he let go and the strength of the sword sent blue electricity throughout Naraku's body.

"What is this?" Naraku growled hatefully.

"It's the power of your own flesh working against you!" Sesshoumaru growled, punching him in the face.

The wind scar formed and was blasted at both Sesshoumaru and Naraku. My heart pounded as I watched it head straight for Sesshoumaru. _'Sesshoumaru please get out of the way! You have to!'_ I shouted in my mind, not wanting anything to happen to him. Right before the yellow light hit the two of them Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the Tokijin and jumped out of the way.

"Why can't you just stay in there and get hit?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru for dodging.

Sesshoumaru grunted and looked at him with cold heartless eyes.

"You lack what it takes to defeat him and me! What makes you think that a half breed like you can kill me?" he growled at his brother.

Inuyasha's golden amber eyes looked away from Sesshoumaru when he heard the words half breed. Remembering all the pain those words had caused him in his lifetime.

Inuyasha growled to himself.

"Shut up! I'm just as strong as you and you know it!"

Kagura stumbled to her feet while holding her stomach in pain. Blood covered her clothing and her arm. It was spilled all over the ground in large splatters and some of it was on Sesshoumaru's hoari. She slowly walked into the forest and disappeared into darkness. Naraku was too occupied to notice.

"Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru said, turning away from his brother.

"I will kill you both while you bicker!" Naraku laughed with what sounded a lot like amusement.

'_Is Naraku enjoying this? Enjoying the fact that two brothers are fighting against him and each other?' _I wondered with hatred burning in my heart. I wanted to get in there and give Naraku hell for treating me like he had, but I knew I couldn't. Even if I could Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me get pass him unless it was to see Naraku's dead body. I wanted to be unnoticed by all three of them, wanted to be able to be left alone for at least once in my life. _'It wouldn't matter if I tried to run away from here. Naraku would hunt me down like he always had. Sesshoumaru would also give chase if I chose to run. I don't know what Inuyasha would do but I'm pretty sure that he would stay and fight against Naraku if Sesshoumaru left from battle.' _Sesshoumaru ran at Naraku and Inuyasha jumped into the air with Tetsusaiga above his head, ready to come down upon Naraku.

"Move you're in the way!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku's body changed into a great bunch of horrid tentacles and parts of other demons. _'Oh, that's disgusting! Are those parts of other demons or am I just imagining it?'_ I thought while staring with mostly disgust on my face. Inuyasha brought his sword down and cut off one of the moving demon parts. It fell to the ground and continued to move.

Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin even though Inuyasha was practically in front of him. A blue static came from it and cut through the sick flesh.

"You're attempts are in vane! My body will only reform itself and soon, you both will become one with me. I will enjoy having your demonic power Sesshoumaru. It will prove most useful to me, in more ways than one!" Naraku laughed.

I backed myself against a tree, trying to stay as far away from Naraku as I could. _'That bastard! That sick twisted bastard! He knows about what Sesshoumaru had done to me last night and plans to regain his own of me.'_ These thoughts scared me. All doubts started to come to mind as I stood with my back to the trunk and watched the fight between the three demons. _'If Sesshoumaru were to die, then there would be no one to protect me from him anymore. Naraku would reclaim my body and mate with me for hours on end. He would never stop until I gave birth to his child.'_ I thought horrified as I saw Sesshoumaru get stabbed in the side by one of the red spiky legs attached to Naraku's body. Sesshoumaru brushed it off for the moment and used his sword to sever the leg from Naraku.

"I said keep your disgusting body off of me!" he growled, stabbing his sword into the ground and grabbing hold of the slightly moving leg.

With a firm grip he pulled it out and threw it upon the ground. It was near me, so I kicked it back at Naraku and it hit him in the head. He merely looked at me with what looked like desire in his blood red eyes.

"I see you are still violent Tsuto. Good, it's more of a pleasure when you try to fight against me!"

"You should pay attention!" Inuyasha growled, summoning the wind scar once again.

The yellow blast flew straight at Naraku and through most of the demon parts that covered his body. A few moments passed and then a purple cloud started to fill the area.

"Taste my miasma!" Naraku shouted cloaked by a cloud of dust that was now turning purple.

The poison started to surround the entire area. I covered my nose with the sleeve of my shirt to try to not breathe it in. Sesshoumaru looked back at me for a second to see if I was alright. Seeing that I was still standing, he grabbed Tokijin once again and swung it as hard as he could. The sword had stricken nothing.

"I guess it's time for the Back Lash Wave!" Inuyasha growled as he swung the sword and a twister appeared, sucking up all the miasma and adding to the attack's power.

Again Sesshoumaru was forced to dodge Inuyasha's attack as it headed straight for Naraku.

"No!" Naraku cried as the winding blow had hit him.

Bits and pieces of Naraku's flesh fell to the ground from the power of the attack. _'It can't be over! There's no way that Naraku could die so easily. Even with Inuyasha's strength, he wouldn't be able to destroy a regenerative body alone!'_ I thought, looking around suspiciously. Sesshoumaru was looking around as well. He knew just as well as I did that this fight wasn't over. If there were pieces left, a body could always be formed.

"Ha, serves him right," Inuyasha laughed proudly.

"This fight isn't over," Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who killed him!" Inuyasha cried with pride still in his voice along with some anger.

'_Inuyasha is too proud to admit that Sesshoumaru is right. When will he learn that Naraku can't be defeated without the help of another?'_ I wondered, shaking my head disappointed.

There was a sound through the trees and it sent a chill down my spine. _'This feeling, it's like when I used to try and run away from Naraku. Like he's watching me from not too far away and knows what I'm about to do!'_ I thought, feeling a presence coming closer and closer to me.

"What the hell! I thought that he was dead!" Inuyasha said, getting the Tetsusaiga ready for battle again.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were back to back, ready for anything to happen. Naraku had the upper hand. The forest was now his playground and we couldn't tell which way he was going to come from. _'He's only taking his time with this. If Naraku is injured then he would want to have the easiest way to take me back and get away without a real conflict. He's just plotting against the three of us while in safe hiding!'_ I thought, hitting my back against the tree again. Everything fell silent for a few moments and four tan coloured things came from the trees. They were heading straight for me and it took a while for it to hit me that they were coming in my direction. _'Damn it! How stupid can I be? I didn't even realize that they were right there!' _I was too scared to move. My legs wouldn't work for me because my mind was in such a panic that everything was lost. I closed my eyes and looked away from them. _'I guess this is it. I won't be able to stay with Sesshoumaru anymore. I'll be used like I was before only it would be almost every day now, because of what I did. Naraku will do anything to claim me again and he doesn't care what he has to do or how long he has to do it! I'll be forced to love him back. I'll be forced to go through everything again for the rest of my life!'_ Those thoughts were the only things that were going through my mind. I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen.

Sesshoumaru ran at me and blocked me from Naraku. Two of the four things sliced through the top of his shoulders and another sliced through his right side. The fourth went deep into his back and then pulled out again only to disappear into the forest. There was a small light in the trees and it slowly vanished in the opposite direction to us.

"Damn it, he got away again!" Inuyasha shouted angered for letting it happen again.

I opened my eyes and slowly looked at Sesshoumaru. He was just standing there, staring at me with an emotionless face, waiting for Inuyasha to leave. '_Sesshoumaru protected me from Naraku. He saved me from his desire to use me in anyway possible.' _I wanted to wrap my arms around him as tight as I could but held back the need as I saw Inuyasha still standing where he was.

"Go back to your so called friends Inuyasha! You are not needed here!" Sesshoumaru said with a cold voice.

"Whatever. I'd rather not stand around here with you anyway!" he said, taking a glance at me.

My eyes still showed fear in them and it took a few minutes for Inuyasha to decide on whether he should leave or not. He didn't want anything to happen to me after all the things that already had. There was no way for him to be sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't doing the same thing to me as Naraku. Sesshoumaru started to grow impatient with his younger brother and looked back at Inuyasha. He saw that Inuyasha was staring at me.

"Tsuto, tell him that you're fine and don't need his help!" Sesshoumaru said, looking back at me.

I froze for a second, not really sure on what to say.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, honest," I said with a small smile.

My words took time to settle in. Inuyasha grunted at my reply and sheathed his sword before walking away. When Sesshoumaru was sure that Inuyasha was gone he nearly collapsed to the ground. He placed his hand onto the tree and dug his claws into the bark to hold him self up. _'What's wrong with him? I thought that wounds like these wouldn't hurt a demon like him.' _

"Sesshoumaru. Are you alright?" I asked him worried.

He winced slightly and his knees pretty much gave out. I quickly grabbed his arm and tried my best to gently place him on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble! None of this would've happened if I wasn't around you!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

I felt his claw go against my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't say such nonsense Tsuto. I did it to protect you! I love you remember? I would've done anything to keep you from danger," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah but it's still my fault!" I whispered, feeling nothing but guilt well up inside of me.

'_I love Sesshoumaru for all that he's done for me, but what do I have to give to him in return? The only thing that he seems to get is my body and someone to protect.'_ I thought as I could feel the blood from Sesshoumaru's wound against my arm as it soaked into my shirt. His embrace on me loosened and mine loosened as well. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and walked over to the trunk of a tree. Sitting down he rested his back against it and started thinking.

"Come here Tsuto!" he said a little demanding.

I got to my feet and went over to him. He got me to sit at his side. When I was sitting down he wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me against him.

Naraku had fled back to the castle where only Kanna and Kohaku were waiting for his return. His body was destroyed once again but only this time, by the power of Tetsusaiga.

"Damn those wretched fools! How dare they interfere with my plans to take Tsuto back. Lord Sesshoumaru will pay dearly for taking her away both physically and mentally. She belongs to me and no one else should be able to have her. Especially not that wretched dog!" he shouted pissed off that he had lost.

Kanna followed his half of a body to his chamber and showed him what she saw in her mirror. It was Kagura walking through the forest, wounded and still bleeding.

"That wench! I'll have to form my new body before I can decide to go after her, but in the mean time… Kohaku, find Kagura and make sure that she makes it back to the castle alive!" he said to the boy.

Kohaku may have been at a distance away from him, but he had heard every command that Naraku had spoken. He made sure that he had his weapon and set out to find the wounded wandering Kagura who wasn't sure on where to go.

"I will get Tsuto back and when I do, the first thing I'll do is reclaim her as my own. When my new body gets completed, I'll be stronger than I was before and able to love her longer and more often than I used to be able to!" Naraku laughed to himself at his evil plan.

A few hours had passed and Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep from either blood loss or from exhaustion. I was still against him, not daring to move incase he would become angry with me. _'Poor Sesshoumaru. He was already tired from last night when he woke up this morning and now this has to happen. I can't imagine what it_ _would be like to be that tired! It must be hard for him. Sesshoumaru's pride is unending and that would make it even more difficult to not just fall asleep. If he was to do that in the presence of Inuyasha or even Rin would hurt his pride!'_ I thought as I could hear his heart beat steadily pounding in his chest. It was a unique rhythm. It never seemed to pick up speed or even change pace. I closed my eyes to his warmth and decided to try and fall asleep myself. Not too long after I had closed my eyes, Sesshoumaru's arm had pulled me a little closer to him. This roused my suspicions and I opened my eyes to see if he was awake. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were staring down on me with some care to them. _'Why is he staring at me like that? What did I do this time for him to look so kind?' _I asked myself while lifting my head slightly to get a better view of his face.

"Did you get any rest?" Sesshoumaru asked me a little concerned.

"Not really but I'm alright. What about you? You were still tired from last night," I asked him curiously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had changed from caring to wanting. I didn't realize the change even though I continued to look up at him with my violet eyes staring into them. His hold on my back changed and he turned towards me more. _'What is he doing? Why is Sesshoumaru turning towards me like he is?'_ I asked myself while I felt him pulling me towards him slightly.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand up a little to the back of my neck and held it passionately, as if it could be broken by the slightest thing. He then moved in the rest of the way to my face. He pressed his lips to mine and I accepted it as soon as he had touched me. I felt his tongue make its way into my mouth and I didn't try to stop him. It connected with mine and the kiss continued for what seemed like forever. Sesshoumaru's fangs would run against my tongue when it was in his mouth which made me feel welcome. As long as they were there everything would be alright. _'What is Sesshoumaru trying to do? Why is he kissing me like he is for no reason?'_ I wondered as Sesshoumaru started to move lower. He had sucked on the edge of my bottom lip for only a second before moving to my chin and slowly making his way to my neck. The feeling that his soft lips gave me when they touched my flesh was amazing. Sesshoumaru found a place at the middle of my neck where he seemed to not move from. He spent several minutes gently kissing and tugging slightly on the flesh. _'I love this feeling that he gives me! It's so relaxing that it takes all my cares away and the only thing that matters is him!' _I thought as Sesshoumaru decided to again move lower. When he reached my collar bone he couldn't get any lower than the edge of my shirt. After a few more minutes Sesshoumaru pulled away from me and released my neck from his hold.

"Thank you for doing what you did Sesshoumaru. I don't know where I would be without you," I said thankful towards him for saving me from Naraku,

"Don't worry about thanking me Tsuto. You can do that later when nightfall decides to come. No one's around. Rin and Jaken would have taken your sister back to your old village and I'm sure that Naraku is busy rebuilding his new body," he whispered into my ear with more desire in his voice than I had ever heard.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, but Sesshoumaru was right. No one was around except for some animals that might pass by. _'No! It's not right to do it now! It shouldn't be right to want it after all this time. Why does he want to mate with me again when he's still tired from yesterday?' _I asked myself, trying to convince myself to say no. It was true that my body had wanted it and still wants it. My body always had wanted a way to enjoy the feeling of a man loving me but I didn't want to have to want it. I was too young to do such things but still it had happened.

"What if Inuyasha comes back? Won't that be kind of awkward for him to see you loving me like you do?" I asked him, trying to get out of the situation.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked into my eyes desirably.

"You know you want it Tsuto. I can give it to you. I can make love to you for as long as you wish, until you say no!"

'_He's wounded and still he wants to love me. Sesshoumaru did save me from Naraku and I guess this could be my way to repay him.'_ I thought remembering the feeling of how good I had felt when our bodies had become one. _"You know you want it Tsuto." _Sesshoumaru's voice said again in my mind. _'Damn it. It doesn't matter how hard I try to resist, it only seems to get harder every second that passes!' _

"Well Tsuto, do you want me to love you tonight or not?" he whispered again.

I was about to shake my head no but then it was like my mind wasn't working anymore and my body took control. Slowly I nodded my head and my heart pounded as I did so. _'What the hell did I just do? I agreed to him didn't I? Why can't I ever do the right thing?' _I thought as I felt like I had gone as low as I could go to ever wanting to be loved.

"Don't worry Tsuto. You won't regret that answer. I'll love you for as long as I can," Sesshoumaru whispered before pressing his lips to mine once again.

He pulled away again and had a small smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hehehe. : ) : ) I apologize to all lemon haters, therefore I apologize to myself, but I'm not sure on whether I should have one more lemon in the next chapter. But that will be entirely up to you when you submit your reviews. : ) : ) Right now I don't really care on which one you pick because it's 2:21 a.m. in the morning and I'm really, really, REALLY tired since I only got like not even six hours of sleep. : ) : ) I got a new game and was playing that instead of studying for one of my tests, which wasn't really smart 'cause I'm pretty sure that I failed. I think I did good on the test before that though, so go me, well kind of... : ) : ) Okay, I should really go to bed 'cause my mom wants to take me out for lunch tomorrow and that's at like 11:30 and I might want to be up by then! Lol. : ) : ) So, please R&R and be patient for the next chapter because I need feedback on whether or not it should be a lemon!


	9. In Moonlight

Hello everyone! I know that I said I wanted feed back about the whole lemon thing for this chapter, but so far a bunch of people said lemon and well, it would have meant lemon before I changed it to a **_Scene Edit_**! Lol! Okay so therefore I have apologized to all the people who despise lemons and my self for writing it. : ) : ) I thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They continue to inspire me to continue to write, no matter what must be written. : ) : ) Please enjoy this chapter. : ) : ) Well, try to anyway. Have fun! Lol! Sesshoumaru rocks. : ) : )

**In Moonlight**

My heart pounded at Sesshoumaru's words. I didn't want to do anything and yet still I agreed to him._ 'Am I afraid that things will be like they used to be with Naraku? Will things become different once Naraku is dead?' _I wondered as I felt everything go numb.

"What shall we do till then?" Sesshoumaru said, pulling me against his side once again.

I closed my eyes, a little afraid of what would or wouldn't happen. Before too long I was asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down on me as I slept. He played with the dangling hairs at the side of my face. Leaning his head against the trunk of the tree Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. His golden eyes were distant from thought and tiredness. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling little pain from his wounds. With an emotionless face he silently fell asleep. After a few hours passed Sesshoumaru woke up again. He would have stayed asleep if it hadn't of been for a strange presence he felt.

"Show yourself if you wish to live!" he growled, standing.

A demon boy with long blond coloured hair and pointed ears walked through the trees with his arms crossed. The boy had seemed to be disappointed by something.

"Here I thought that it would take forever for you to figure out that I was there," the boy laughed.

His eyes were immediately drawn to my sleeping form against the tree. Sesshoumaru growled hatefully.

"If you value your life I suggest that you leave now!" Sesshoumaru growled with cold eyes.

His words only brought a smile to the boy's face.

Still the boy continued to stare at me.

"How is it that a demon like you got to be with that young girl? She seems to be too young to be with you," he said as his gaze was back on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, finding it unnecessary.

"Then again, I guess the lord of the western plains can get any such woman," the boy said with some amusement.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"My name is Shouru. I have come because I wish to help you destroy that demon named Naraku."

"I don't need your help to kill him. No one needs to help me," Sesshoumaru said with some annoyance.

Shouru crossed his arms with some disappointment.

"Is that so? Then it's a shame that that young girl will have to leave your side for you to defeat him. I would gladly keep an eye on her though, if you so wish!"

"No thanks! I don't let her out of my sight," Sesshoumaru growled hatefully.

"Some might call that obsessive, but I can see it in your eyes. You love this girl and don't want anything to happen to her," Shouru said with a small smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru was about to reach for Tokijin but Shouru turned before he had the chance.

"Don't draw your sword. I didn't come here to fight with you lord Sesshoumaru. I was only here to offer my help and still intend to give it," Shouru said before walking into the trees.

He vanished through the winding branches and leaves.

Sesshoumaru sat back down beside me.

"That boy… There's something strange about him," he whispered while remembering the look on Shouru's face when he left.

It was nearly sun set and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. There was something on his mind.

"I'm sorry for pulling this upon you Tsuto. I don't want you to have the pain of Naraku forcing everything anymore. I would rather have you as you and not as full of fear," he whispered with some sadness.

For the first or second time in his life, he had felt sadness burning within him. I opened my eyes slightly, as if hearing his words. _'Sesshoumaru? What's going on? It sounds like he's talking to me right now.'_ I thought, looking up at him.

"So you're awake," he said in a low voice.

I saw that there was still light from the sun around us. _'I guess that it's not time yet.'_ I smiled slightly, relieved at the thought.

"Yeah I'm awake. I needed a good rest," I replied quietly.

I had a sudden feeling of being watched but it quickly disappeared. _'What was that? It felt like someone was watching us for a second. I wonder why Sesshoumaru didn't feel it.' _I tried to sit up straight and move away from Sesshoumaru but couldn't. He let go of my arm and let me move away.

"What's wrong Tsuto? Did you have a bad dream again?" Sesshoumaru asked me kindly.

"No."

'_Why does he care? It wouldn't matter what I had dreamt about or if I even dreamt anything. It's not like anything can be done about it,'_ I thought while bringing my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and placed my head on top of them.

I wanted to cry and felt tears coming to my face. _'Why does this have to happen to me, couldn't it have not happened at all? I know I love Sesshoumaru, but how can I tell if he's not just using me like Naraku was?' _I asked myself as tears started to flow down my cheeks. It was like crying because just because you felt like it without a specific reason. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at me curiously when he saw the tiny streams down my face. _'I feel so used right now. I feel like I'm good for nothing except to be used by men when they feel like it!'_ I grabbed the sleeves of my shirt and squeezed them. Sesshoumaru walked in front of me. He somehow got his hand to my chin and lifted my head slightly to make our gaze meet.

"No crying Tsuto! I hate to see you crying," he said, wiping tears away with his thumb.

My violet eyes were full of water. When I blinked, more tears fell from them.

"Why is everything so hard? Why does everything have to happen to me when all I wanted was a normal life?" I said as I continued to cry.

Sesshoumaru put his arm behind my back and moved closer to me before pulling me towards him. My face was buried in the fabric near his right shoulder.

"I said stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry!" he said again, holding me comfortingly.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his comfort. _'He makes everything feel better. Sesshoumaru makes everything seem better than it really is. I can't place it but I don't feel like crying anymore!' _

The last few tears fell down my face and Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on me.

"You wished to be loved and yet you want nothing to do with it. Tsuto you continue to amaze me," he whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head and looked at Sesshoumaru a little confused. His eyes were filled with care and some desire. _'The sun is almost done setting and the moon still needs to rise to the sky!'_ My arms let go of Sesshoumaru and lay loosely at his sides. A small smile appeared on his face as darkness started to fall around us. I looked at my hands and saw blood on them. _'Why is this still fresh? Shouldn't it have dried and scabbed by now?'_ I wondered a little worried.

"It will heal soon so there's no need to worry."

I nodded my head and looked back at Sesshoumaru. Even in darkness I could see his every outline. The moon on his forehead seemed to stand out the most. It was like the light from the actual moon was shinning down onto the blue mark. About half an hour passed of silence and waiting. The moon was in the sky and casting its moonlight glow over everything. Through the shadows of the trees Sesshoumaru looked at me with just his eyes. He had spent the whole time holding me against him protectively.

"It's nearly time," he whispered before slowly pressing his lips to mine.

I had once again accepted it and kissed him back. His tongue had found a way into my mouth and felt around. It touched against my own. _'Is it his kiss that draws me into him? Is that why he always kisses me first?'_ I wondered, putting my hands against his chest and taking in every moment of the kiss. He pulled away for a quick second and kissed me again, only this time his bottom lip was below mine. Sesshoumaru gently pulled on it and moved down to my jaw bone. He then continued to slowly make his way to the spot from earlier. My heart pounded with enjoyment to his actions. When he stopped he looked at me with desiring eyes.

"It's time," he said, standing and taking off his armor.

Throwing that to the ground he then took off his long fluffy thing followed by his hoari and two swords. When all of his things were in a pile, Sesshoumaru turned to me and slipped off my shirt. After throwing that to his pile he lay down on top of me and slipped off his boot like shoes, causing them to hit the ground a little way away from us.

* * *

_**So what's up? You sick of these yet? Lol. Scene Edit**_

* * *

Sitting in the trees was Shouru. He had been watching as Sesshoumaru was making love to me.

"It doesn't just look like obsession anymore. The girl seems to love him and the same for him to her," he whispered while sitting on his branch.

Shouru wasn't like most guys. He wasn't the kind that would follow on impression if it was ever showed to him. Watching what Sesshoumaru was doing to me didn't arouse anything within him or make him want to do the same.

"That girl. She looked familiar some how. Mother had always said things about how father had fallen in love with another woman after my birth. Could it be that she is the daughter of my once father?" he whispered, crossing his arms.

He listened as Sesshoumaru made me say his name again and sigh with pleasure.

"She lets him do all those things to her and enjoys it too. This girl even lets the lord suckle on her breasts. I guess she would have to love him back to do such things together. It's either that or he makes her want it and gets her to let him love her at night."

* * *

**_Small Scene Edit. You didn't think it was that long did you? _**

* * *

I sat up and Sesshoumaru sat against the trunk of a tree.

"Come here Tsuto," he said, wanting me to sit beside him.

'_Is there something wrong with him? Did I do something?'_ I asked myself, getting to my feet and going to his side. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me and held me protectively against him.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Since that weird thing happened to me you've sounded a little different and you've been a little more loving," I said a little confused, taking in the warmth of his body.

A smile came to his face when I asked him this.

"You don't know what that pulse means do you? I should have known that you wouldn't, since you didn't even know that you had to be willing for you to become pregnant," he whispered to me with what sounded like a small laugh in his voice.

'_What is Sesshoumaru talking about? I know now that he knows more about my body than I do but I still don't understand what he means!' _I thought while he pulled me a little closer to him. I could hear his steady heartbeat as he moved me to his front. I rested my head against his chest and he held me to him with his arm.

"You now bear my child Tsuto. You officially have become mine and no one can take you away," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear.

At that moment my life completely froze. _'I now carry part of Sesshoumaru within me! Is that what that strange pulse was? Did Sesshoumaru and I create a living being within me?'_ I wondered as I placed a hand on my stomach, feeling for anything different.

"Trust my word Tsuto. I can smell that there is something different about you now, as if another presence is near by," he whispered, putting his hand over my own.

"I do believe you. It's just so hard to understand. My body shouldn't be any different from any other woman's, so why is it that I had to be willing and that pulse thingy happened? I just don't get it," I whispered a little confused.

Small streams formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. '_Why can't I just accept that I am different from them, that there is something wrong with me? Sesshoumaru can see my difference from those other women who have their chance to live a free life. I love him for it and am glad to have the chance to be forever united with him!'_ I smiled as tears fell down my face and as Sesshoumaru held me close to his heart.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. I'm glad that we could do this together," I said while hugging him with my free hand.

"When Naraku is dead, we can live in the western plains without having to worry about danger anymore. Together, you, me, Rin, Jaken, and our child whatever it may be," he whispered, resting his head against my shoulder.

The moon sat overhead and didn't seem to move at all. It was like the night was never going to end and the truth was, I didn't want it to. I was happy at that moment and couldn't have been happier until the day of Naraku's death. Gently Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against my neck and sucked on the soft flesh. I could feel his warmth from his own neck as his face seemed to disappear into his hair. I rested my head back against Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he pulled at my flesh.

"Why is it that only you can sooth my scarred heart?" I asked him in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing at my neck and looked up at me.

"Because you love me back," he whispered not letting go of me.

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling darkness creeping up on me as I became tired.

"Sleep well Tsuto. Tomorrow will be the last day that you ever see Naraku's disgusting body again."

Sesshoumaru's words brought me comfort as I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

Naraku had gathered demons from different lands and forced them to fight against each other and make them think that it was for freedom. Each one fell at the hands of a giant lizard demon with spikes on its back and very sharp teeth. Once it had defeated its enemies their power joined with the lizard's, creating a more powerful destructive being.

"I will win this war and leave as the strongest being around!" it laughed, not knowing that Naraku was watching every battle that had happened.

"He's foolish to think that freedom comes after this. The only thing that his victory will bring him, is the honor of joining flesh with me," Naraku laughed to himself with his evil smirk.

He looked into the forest, only wearing his white baboon cloak to cover him. Naraku could sense that something had happened not too far away from his castle. The only thing that he could think of that it had to do with was Sesshoumaru.

"That wretch! He's taken my woman away from me. I had Tsuto claimed and then he dared to take a claim of her as well. Sesshoumaru has even made her fall in love with him and got her to willingly mate with him," he growled with complete hate in his voice.

Naraku only wanted to get his new body and get his revenge for what had happened. He wanted to reclaim his desire before anything could actually happen between Sesshoumaru and what he wanted. He threw his chance away without a care three years ago and he could never get that chance back.

"No matter. I will simply kill that child to be when I've taken Tsuto back to the castle," Naraku smirked again and stared back down at the lizard fighting off another demon.

The moon continued to hang over us as the both of us slept. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep not to long after I had. The fight with Naraku and trying to get Inuyasha out of his way had worn him out enough without the help of what he had done after the fight. I was sleeping in his protective arms and heard something moving through the trees. _'What was that? Is there someone around here watching us?'_ I asked myself, looking around where we were. I could see nothing except for what the moonlight shown me. Shadow surrounded every clustered spot under the trees and didn't show anything through it. _'If I speak in a loud voice then Sesshoumaru would wake up and probably be mad or over protective.'_ I thought a little worried for whoever was hiding in the trees.

"So you love the lord huh?" a guy's voice said through the darkness.

I didn't say anything, afraid that Sesshoumaru could wake up at any second. I could only imagine what he would do if there was a demon around.

"Don't worry. He won't hear you if you speak. At night the air is filled with some kind of scent from the springs around here and causes pure demons to be knocked out," the voice said again a little closer than last time.

"Aren't you a demon?" I asked the stranger.

"That I am, but I'm not pure blooded," the guy said, coming out of the trees.

'_Who is this guy? He has long blond hair and not very many people have that colour of hair. The only other person who I've seen with that colour of hair is father.'_

"So you're half demon?" I asked him curiously.

"Go ahead and call me a half breed. Everyone else does and I'm pretty much used to it now," he said with sad eyes.

I found this a little amusing. No demon I had ever known, though I didn't know very many, had ever wanted to be called a half breed.

"I'm not gunna call you that! Those are words that people say when they are hateful and I have no reason to hate you yet!" I said with some laughter.

The boy looked at me a little confused. Normally someone would have called him a half breed if they had their chance to.

"Now I see why lord Sesshoumaru has fallen for you. There's kindness within you and you don't seem to mind what he does to you," the boy said as the moonlight shone onto his eyes.

"What do you mean what he does to me?" I asked him a little suspicious of the boy's words.

"I mean, you obviously had to fall for him to let him mate with you," he explained.

'_Was he watching us the whole time? Was this guy watching us from somewhere?'_ I wondered.

"I guess that I might as well tell you my name if I intend to ask you something."

"Your name," I said in a low voice.

"I'm Shouru and you are?" he said more politely than his appearance would lead you to believe that he could be.

"I'm Tsuto," I replied, "I would get up to shake your hand or something but as you can see Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to want to let me."

This brought a laugh to Shouru and he looked down on me. He came closer to me and bent down to get a clearer look at my face.

"Nice to meet you Tsuto. You know, I can also see why the lord has fallen for a woman like you. You're kind of cute," Shouru said, placing a hand on my chin.

'_If this guy dares to lay a finger on me I swear he will never get his chance to live it down!'_ I tried to turn away from him.

"Don't worry. I know when someone's been claimed. Besides, I think we're part family anyway," he laughed.

'_Part family? I wonder what he means by that.'_ I thought, looking up at him with only my eyes.

"What is your father's name?" Shouru asked me.

"My father's name? Why would you need to know that?"

"Because, my father was human and was the one I got my blond hair from. My eyes on the other hand, I got from my mother," he explained.

"His name is Shou!" I said after hearing his explanation.

My father's name caused him to laugh once again.

"I see. So what I thought was right, you're sort of my sister. That's all I needed to know," Shouru said with some more laughter in his voice.

"Shouru wait! You mean my father is your father only he left your mother and fell in love with mine?" I asked him a little confused on the situation.

"It seems that way. You'll see me again Tsuto, I plan on helping lord Sesshoumaru kill that demon named Naraku. It is my mother's wishes though and I won't take no for an answer!" he said, walking back into the forest.

'_Shouru is my brother huh? That's kind of weird. I never thought that father would have ever left someone at anytime of his life!' _

"Oh and Tsuto, keep this from the lord. He wishes that we do not meet!"

I smiled and looked up at the moon. _'I found out that I have a brother. Sesshoumaru and I are going to have a child together. I guess this could only happen in moonlight. It seems to protect us and bring out good things at times!'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep from the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body. He held me close to him even in his sleep and I felt safe with him holding me against him.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hello everyone… again! Lol! While you were all reading this I had enough time to go to karate for three hours to receive my red belt. Yes that's right you must call me sempai now! Haha! No I'm just kidding. You don't have to. The only thing you need to do is be proud of me that I've written another chapter for this story. : ) : ) That's not asking too much now is it? Well if it is then too bad for you. I would have finished this chapter last night, maybe, if I could have stayed up later than I could. I had to get up early to get ready for my grading and that meant that I couldn't stay up late and come up with some dumb idea for something. Lol! But I guess that that's life and there's nothing that can be done about it. : ) : ) Now I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and especially to those who skipped over the lemon. See, I told you that I'd figure out a way to show where it was and where it ended and all that jazzy stuff. : ) : ) So please R&R and excuse me from all this typing so I can go play my friend, Midori Hayashi's, Inuyasha game… Curse of the mask or something like that. :D:D Oh and please be patient for the next chapter. I need to update on Semaru or it's gunna drive me nuts because I haven't updated it in like forever! Ahh!


	10. The Unforgivable

Hello everyone! I have some horribly, terribly, good news! I've updated. Yay! But that's only part of it. My friend Grace (baby-inu2000) and I beat Kingdom Hearts together. Sam (ChatterBox101) helped too! Lol! We also pretty much beat the shadow temple in Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Yeah that's right I've never played it before until I got my GC two years ago. : ) : ) Okay so yeah. I worked a while on other stories and didn't have the chance to update this one. Sorry to all who wanted me to update sooner: ) : ) Well, I'll tell you now there will be **_NO MORE _**lemons in the story! I swear upon my right to write that there shall not, ever be another lemon in this story! I know a lot of you are going _'halleluiah'_ while others are going _'oh man'_ but it's too late I'm not changing my mind: ) : ) Now it is time for me to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and to one review who gave me advice about the saying _'me'_ and _'I'_ when the scene doesn't have Tsuto in it. So thank you Freaky Krazer for that! I really appreciate it. Okay, I'm done rambling on and what not so please enjoy the new chapter! Yay violence!

**The Unforgivable**

When morning had come the sunlight had made everything bright and warm. A cool wind was blowing against my face as I lay still with my eyes slightly opened. 'Should I wake him up? Should I let Sesshoumaru know that the sun has risen?' I asked myself as a drop of dew fell from the tree above to my head. A bush could be heard moving and there was a slightly large pounding sound against the ground. 'What is that?'

"Do you know where they are Master Jaken? We've been searching ever since the early morning."

"Of course I do you brazen child! I know more on where I am going than you do! I just hope that Naraku didn't have his way with lord Sesshoumaru… Wait what am I thinking of course he didn't have his way with lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried annoyed with himself for ever thinking such a thing.

Rin sighed and shook her head, thinking that it would've been better to have stayed with Rain. Ah-Un was following Jaken as he led the way to what Rin thought as no where. 'Oh no, it's Jaken. If he sees me in Sesshoumaru's arms then…' I tried to nudge Sesshoumaru but it didn't wake him up.

"Come on Sesshoumaru!" I whispered a little impatient.

"Hey what's that Master Jaken?" Rin said pointing to the open space.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' I cried over and over in my head. I closed my eyes to make it look like I too was asleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried running to the open area.

'Don't notice me, don't notice me!' I thought trying not to move. Sesshoumaru continued to sleep.

"What's that child doing with lord Sesshoumaru? That wench!" Jaken cried even more annoyed than he already was.

I could feel Sesshoumaru's arm tighten its hold on me. He opened his eyes to see Jaken standing there with Rin and Ah-Un. 'Is he awake?'

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin cried happily.

"My lord, why is this child resting with you?" the imp asked with some hate towards me.

At first he didn't and it took a few moments for him to come up with an answer.

"She became cold during the night. That's it!" Sesshoumaru growled.

'Yeah I became cold all right. But the way he's holding me now, it makes me feel happy. As long as we are together, I'm sure everything will be alright!' I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the imp and Rin.

"Are you warmer now Tsuto?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

I nodded my head as he released me.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I don't know why but it was freezing last night!" I said getting to my feet.

'Sesshoumaru must have known that I was awake.' I looked at Jaken and stuck out my tongue, feeling like a small child. Jaken crossed his arms and started to pout slightly, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow him to harm me.

"Very well, now that we are all here, we might as well go find Naraku!" Jaken said with a grumpy tone.

"My thoughts exactly you disgusting toad," Kagome said appearing from the trees.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

'Why is everyone showing up?' I asked myself a little confused on everyone's appearance.

"So little brother, you decided to go after Naraku," Sesshoumaru said standing as well.

Inuyasha, Sango, and the lecherous monk Miroku had showed themselves from the trees. Sesshoumaru seemed to be displeased by their presence at the moment.

"Don't push that brotherly crap on me Sesshoumaru! We both want to destroy Naraku and we both want to do it alone!" Inuyasha growled again, annoyed that Kagome had found us.

'This can't be good. I really don't want to be here right now. I'd rather be alone somewhere, where no one else can see me. Now that I bear Sesshoumaru's child, it feels like I'm some despicable little toy.' I thought with sadness, knowing that facing Naraku would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I would be forced to see his face again even though I would rather be dead then look at him again.

"Don't waste your breath Inuyasha, making the trip alone would be a waste of my time. Watching Naraku kill you would also take away my chance to get rid of you."

Kagome shook her head at her mistake.

"Can we just kill Naraku together? I mean, we all want a piece of Naraku for something he has done to us. Inuyasha, you want to kill him for what he did to Kikyo and you. Sango, you want revenge for him making Kohaku kill your family. And I want to rid my bloodline of this cursed wind tunnel," Miroku said trying to break up the argument.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't ally your self with this worthless half breed!" Jaken cried completely annoyed by that moment.

'Okay that's it! That's all I can take from Jaken. He's so damn annoying!' I glared at Jaken and raised a fist.

"Jaken," I said with a low hateful voice, "You can shut up all ready!"

I was about to chase after Jaken when Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me. 'What? What's going on?' I was slightly confused until I felt Sesshoumaru's breath against the back of my neck.

"If you want our child Tsuto, don't be so wreckless," he whispered into my ear.

'If I were to do something to really harm my body, would it harm our child as well?' He set me back on my own feet and I crossed my arms. Everyone watched with confused faces and then Rin decided to speak up.

"Why don't all of us just go and get rid of this guy together?" she wondered.

"No Rin, you Jaken, and Ah-Un will remain here. There's no point in fighting when Naraku has done nothing to you to fight for!" Sesshoumaru replied mostly agreeing with joining up.

Inuyasha grunted and looked at me, knowing that I too had a bone to pick with Naraku.

"Shippo, you're staying here too. Don't even think about arguing with me! You'll stay here and help that annoying Jaken protect Rin!" he said turning away from Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's demand.

"But…"  
"Just do it, okay? I'd never hear the end of it if anything were to happen to you!" Inuyasha said with a small laugh.

Kohaku ran through the forest after Kagura, looking for any trace of her. There was merely a small trail of blood to lead the way to her. Jumping into a tree, he saw her resting by a riverbed with blood all over her clothing.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru. It's only a matter of time before Naraku finds me. Now… with my weakened body he'll kill me whether I'm useful of not!" she said with hatred in her voice.

"Kagura," Kohaku said jumping down to the ground.

Kagura looked at the young demon slayer and laughed to herself.

"Naraku wishes that you come with me back to the castle."

"Figures, it was only a matter of time before he came after me!" she laughed unsteadily getting to her feet.

She pulled a feather out of her hair and threw it into the air, causing it to change into its larger form. Both Kagura and Kohaku jumped onto it and flew towards the castle where Naraku was waiting for his new body to be formed. When they had arrived at the castle, Naraku had turned to them with only the baboon cloak to cover him.

"Ah Kagura, so Kohaku has finally found you. You're in time to see my new body be formed!" Naraku laughed turning back to the war that was ragging between the demons.

The giant lizard like demon had gained extreme powers while winning every battle it was forced to fight. It now finished killing the last demon. Naraku laughed with amusement as his new body was finally formed.

"Behold!" he laughed as the large demon was sucked from its prison into the baboon cloak.

"So, it's finally done. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are probably waiting for you!" Kagura said wincing at all the pain she felt.

"You Kagura will pay for running away. Your final punishment is to rejoin my flesh!" Naraku laughed.

A look of fear filled her eyes as she had thought about her fate her whole life. The question of her rejoining flesh with Naraku had haunted her with every passing day. He held out his right arm and called her to join him. With a quick lunge he took hold of Kagura's wrist and slowly he sucked her back into his body. Screaming with pain and fear as she was slowly being destroyed, Kagura had vanished to never come back.

The six of us walked through the forest. Sesshoumaru was away from Inuyasha and his friends while I was sort of in the middle. Inuyasha kept looking at me every now and then as if he was thinking about something. 'Why does Inuyasha keep looking at me like that? Does he smell something or what?' I wondered trying to pretend to not notice him. Every time I caught him looking at me I would slightly look away. Sesshoumaru didn't take the time to glance anywhere but in front of him. His pride was keeping him from staying near my side. When Inuyasha finally decided that he was annoyed with me looking away all the time he ran over to me.

"You, come with me for a second!" he demanded stopping right in front of me.

"What," I said with a laugh.

"Just come with me for a second!"

I sighed and followed Inuyasha away from everyone else. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru had stopped to wait for us. Kagome whispered something to Sango and together they giggled together. Sesshoumaru eyed them suspiciously. Miroku had kept his distance away from the two talking women. He had learned the hard way to not interrupt their little conversations. Kagome had again whispered something to Sango and again they laughed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with annoyance and looked away from them.

Inuyasha stared at me with seriousness in his golden amber eyes. 'What is he thinking? Why did Inuyasha bring me away from everyone else? I mean there's no reason to bring me all the way over here!' I thought a little confused on the situation.

"You, last time you smelt like Naraku, now you smell like Sesshoumaru! Did he do anything to harm you? If he did that bastard is dead!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

His words surprised me as I just stood there. 'So he's worried about me?'

"No, what are you talking about? I smell like him because I was freezing last night!" I said with a lie, trying to cover the fact of what had happened.

"Are you lying to me? Did he threaten you so that if you told then he would kill you?" Inuyasha wondered with suspicious eyes.

This caused me to laugh. 'Inuyasha thinks that Sesshoumaru threatened me! Oh god, this is not funny!' I thought trying to stop laughing.

"Everything's fine Inuyasha! I swear I was only cold and I fell asleep in his warmth, nothing more!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away, looking at Sesshoumaru who seemed to have a small smirk on his face.

"Fine then," he grumbled walking back to the others, thinking himself as a fool.

I followed him and we gathered with everyone again. Sesshoumaru looked at me with a small smile so no one could really notice.

The castle came into view and all happy thoughts were lost in the sickness of purple miasma. Sango put her demon slayer gas mask on as we all came closer to the castle. 'I guess this is it. Everything will be decided here, where everything began for me. This is the place where all my hatred was created, where I had thought my life was gunna end!' I thought as a chill was sent down my spine.

"Get ready Kagome, if anything happens to me you run!" Inuyasha growled with a hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Right!" she replied drawing an arrow.

"Sango, I will give everything to protect you!" Miroku said stroking her butt gently.

"Miroku you perv!" she screamed slapping him across the face.

I shook my head with disappointment towards the monk. Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He just stood in front of me to make sure that nothing would get by to do harm. A horrid laugh filled the air as a deeper colour of purple smoke appeared before the castle. 'Naraku! He's here and has a new body! Now it will be extremely difficult to defeat him!' Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and let out a growl full of hate.

"So you all wish to defeat me at once and even Tsuto joins you!" Naraku laughed appearing with Kanna and Kohaku at his sides.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried seeing the young demon slayer.

'Kohaku, I had once spoken to him. He said there was a woman he couldn't get out of his mind, another demon slayer like himself. Could that be Sango?' I wondered looking at the boy as well.

"Fools! Try as you might you will never succeed!"

The wind started to blow violently as a fight had begun. Miroku had grabbed some sutras from his robes, Sango had her boomerang ready, and Kilala transformed into her larger form. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and it changed into the huge fang and Kagome already had her arrows drawn, ready to fire.  
"Let's go Kilala! Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried throwing her boomerang at Naraku.

I could only watch as Kilala ran towards Naraku and the Hiraikotsu flew through the air going straight at Naraku.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha cried as a blast came from the Tetsusaiga.

Again a laugh filled the area as a barrier was formed around Naraku. 'That's not good!' I thought afraid of the new powers that Naraku could hold within himself.

"Your sword will do nothing against me Inuyasha!" Naraku laughed.

"Well guess what? I've learned new tricks since the time you've disappeared Naraku!" Inuyasha said as his sword started to glow a red colour.

Swinging his sword the wind scar destroyed Naraku's barrier.

"Damn you, you wretched fool!"

Dust covered everything and Sango caught the Hiraikotsu where Naraku should have been. Kilala was at her side growling angrily. 'Where could he have gone? Naraku, Kanna, and Kohaku have disappeared.' The sound of a chain swinging around could be heard from the forest.

"Tsuto," Sesshoumaru said stabbing Tokijin into the ground and running to my side.

I felt his arm hold me protectively against him as Kohaku's weapon was stabbed into his back. 'Sesshoumaru protected me.'

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

The weapon was removed and Sesshoumaru let go of me as the dust started to clear.

"Where could he be?"

"That bastard, he's probably hiding somewhere in the forest!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll draw him out!" Miroku said removing the beads from his right hand.

"No Miroku! Remember the Sanyosho!" Sango cried worried about him.

It was too late. Miroku opened his hand and the black hole started to suck almost everything into it.

"Do you think I would be as so stupid to forget about the curse I set upon your family monk?" Naraku laughed through the forest.

Sanyosho flew straight at Miroku and he quickly covered up his hand.

"And you Sango, you wish to have Kohaku back don't you? Then you can fight against him for his freedom!"

"You bastard!" Sango screamed with hatred, refusing to fight her own brother.

Kohaku jumped out of the forest and was swinging his weapon around to fight against Sango. His brown eyes were blank from Naraku's control.

"Kohaku please! Don't you remember who I am?"

Kanna walked out of the forest with her mirror in her hands. She was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Give me your souls!" she said as her mirror started to glow a light blue colour.

"Get out of the way Kagome!" Inuyasha cried running at her and knocking her out of the way.

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as he protected her from Kanna.

Inuyasha's right arm moved slightly.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for trying to harm Kagome! You got that!" Inuyasha growled, dropping Tetsusaiga and getting to his feet.

"The mirror failed," Kanna whispered.

"You're dead!" Inuyasha cried running at Kanna with just his claws to fight.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by Inuyasha's actions since he had dropped his sword. 'Why did Inuyasha drop his sword? Doesn't he need it to fight?' I wondered not really paying attention. Two large tentacles with spikes came from the forest and were stabbed into Inuyasha's chest.

"Just what I was counting on!" he laughed as the two tentacles disappeared back into the forest.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Get back here and take Tetsusaiga you moron!" Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Miroku shouted after, just noticing what was going on.

Quick feet could be heard in the forest as they came towards us. Two thick black pin like objects were thrown at Kanna and her mirror was shattered. Someone wearing green clothing jumped out of the trees, landing in the middle of everything. He wore a black mask much like Sango's to cover his mouth and his blond hair was all that you could see on his head. 'Could that be Shouru? He did say that he would help destroy Naraku!' I wondered, remembering my meeting with him the previous night.

"You, pick up your sword and do not be so foolish! Do not sell your soul like that! It's what Naraku wants you to do!" the stranger said pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted, ignoring his wounds and walking towards his sword.

As he walked by Kagome, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You stupid idiot!" she cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Who could this stranger be? How foolish he is to join this fight!" Naraku laughed through the forest, sending the two tentacles towards him.

"I may have no reason to kill you, but I fight for my reasons! Someone like you will not best me in this match!"

Inches away from his face, the tentacles were stabbed by small daggers and ripped in half.

"I Shouru have been sent here to avenge my father in my mother's words! You are the forsaken bastard that caused him to leave her at my birth!" he said as he threw more small pins only deeper into the forest.

"Damn it!"

'I knew it was Shouru!'

"Tsuto, go over by that girl and let her protect you! I want to make sure that that bastard dies for what he has done to you!" Sesshoumaru growled running into the forest in the direction Shouru had thrown the pins.

Obeying Sesshoumaru I went over to where Kagome had been earlier.

"Go get him Inuyasha!" she said letting him grab the Tetsusaiga.

"Don't worry Kagome I will never do that again. I love you, and always will!" he replied before running at Kanna with the transformed Tetsusaiga ready for battle.

Both of us watched as Inuyasha attacked Kanna with the wind scar and caused her to vanish, dying though she had no soul of her own to be released to the world of the dead.

Sesshoumaru ran through the thick trees and saw Naraku with Shouru's pins stuck in his chest. He smirked as he watched Naraku grab them and rip them out of his flesh. With the Tokijin, Sesshoumaru slashed at Naraku's disgusting body, cutting off a few large limbs.

"You wretch! I've been waiting to get you away from them!" Naraku said with complete hatred and rage in his voice towards Sesshoumaru.

"Why, because I stole your woman from you? The girl didn't even love you and she still hates you!" Sesshoumaru growled while slicing off a few more limbs with one swift stroke of the powerful sword.

"Tsuto will not belong to you for long! Once I rid the world of you, then I will kill your child and claim the girl as mine once again," Naraku said with a small laugh, swinging parts of his body at Sesshoumaru.

"What difference would it make if you claimed her again or not? She still won't willingly love you back as she has done for me!"

Inuyasha and Shouru came running through the forest one behind the other, coming closer upon the battle with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Their words could be heard as they came closer towards the fight.

"I'm gunna kill you Sesshoumaru, and then she will belong to me again!"

Kagome and I watched as Sango fought against her own brother and as Miroku could only block the sanyosho from attacking him.

"Kohaku, please don't you remember me? It's me, Sango!" she said dodging his weapon.

He didn't say a word to her, only continued attacking her.

"If you're still under his control then I can't do anything to make you remember! I know you don't want to remember what happened to father and all the others, but you don't have to be afraid! You didn't mean to do it Kohaku! You were under his control, will you please just try to remember!" Sango cried as she again dodged, only this time she ran at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Kohaku dropped his weapon at her actions, as if something deep inside himself was telling him to stop.

"Sister? Sister Sango?" he whispered with a drowned voice.

Tears filled his brown blank eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks. He was starting to remember just by Sango's words.

"I'm so sorry Sango! It's… it's entirely my fault!" Kohaku bawled into his sister's shoulder as she held him tightly.

Tears were falling down Sango's cheeks as well. She was happy to have her brother back and was angry about all the suffering he had been through because of Naraku.

"It's alright Kohaku. It's not your fault, okay? It's his and for what he has done to you, he will never be forgiven!" she said looking down at him.

I watched with a smile on my face, thinking on how wonderful it would be to have my family back after so long of waiting.

"Thank goodness Kohaku is safe. Now only for Naraku!" Kagome said looking into the forest, waiting for Inuyasha to burst though them to hold her tightly.

"I'm happy for her," I said with a small smile.

'At least one of us can find total happiness in the worst of times.' I looked at Miroku who had killed the last sanyosho and was now standing there tired. His face was matted with some sweat as he breathed heavily.

"Too bad, I was hoping to be able to fight against Naraku as well, but it looks like I'm not going to get the chance!" the monk laughed to himself.

Again I smiled slightly hearing his words. 'As everyone gets their happiness. I too want my own. As long as Sesshoumaru comes back to me alive, then I guess that's all that truly matters. Please, if love is really on my side let him come back to me!' I thought while placing my right hand on my abdomen, knowing that a part of him was still right with me.

"I just hope that they're all right. Naraku isn't going to be the easiest person to beat," Kagome whispered with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure they can do it Kagome. As long as they learn to work together," I said looking into the forest as well.

Naraku went into a blind rage and swung his body around, knocking Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shouru to the ground. Sesshoumaru rolled backwards to his feet while Inuyasha and Shouru jumped up from their backs.

"You're gunna regret that!" Inuyasha growled while summoning the wind scar to his Tetsusaiga once again.

"Inuyasha you're such a fool! Do you think tat simple old trick will destroy me?" Naraku laughed with complete amusement.

"Yeah well it's not like you'll ever be forgiven for all that you've done. So it doesn't really matter what I use to destroy you now does it!" he growled hatefully as he swung his great sword.

Sesshoumaru and Shouru growled as well.

"Don't think that you are the only one who wants to kill him Inuyasha! We all want our share!" Shouru said as he threw some more metal pins and a fairly large dagger at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru grunted and held Tokijin out to the side as it started to glow a treacherous blue.

"Naraku, you are the unforgivable! For what you've done to Tsuto, for what you plan to do to our child, I Sesshoumaru will be the one to destroy you!" he growled with such hatred that his eyes had a red colour to them.

Swinging Tokijin, the colour of blue turned to a kind of lightning attack.

"Dragon Strike!"

**End of Chapter 10**

Hello! Haha, it was kind of a cliffhanger ending kind of thing. : ) : ) The way I see it and the way I have this all planned out, there should be at least two more chapters left! The end being a cute chapter, I think… maybe. _Stops moving completely to think. About ten minutes pass before anything happens _Well anyway, that's the plan and I don't know how long it will be till the next time I update because the wretched… **_EXAMS ARE SOON! NO! NO, IT'S NOT FAIR. _**: ( : ( I don't need to take those stupid things because I know I'll only fail them for not always paying attention! Okay, I'm done now. : ) : ) Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'll try to update soon. So, please R&R and I will update whenever I get around to it. : ) : )Happy New Year of 2006!


	11. Left Behind

Hello again. Lol, I know it's been a long time but I've been busy with school homework and stuff like that. I can't believe that the last time I updated this story was before my exams and I know that was a long time ago. I'm really sorry about that. Once I get a new idea for a different story, I get the bad habit of working on the new story and not anything else. : ) : ) I hope that you all can forgive me. If it's any constellation, I did well on my exams. : ): ) I thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really made my happy to see that most of you liked that chapter and the entire story. Well enough babbling, here's your long waited chapter.

**Left Behind**

Sesshoumaru's attack merged with Inuyasha's and Shouru's to create a huge blast. Naraku tried to create a barrier around him self, but he was too slow in doing so. The three watched with anticipation to see the retched hanyou finally destroyed. A blinding white light filled the area and then a huge gust of wind followed, blowing everything away from Naraku. The jewel shards, which Naraku had in his possession, were thrown towards Inuyasha and he had caught them before they were blown away into the forest. Shouru pulled out his kunai and stabbed it into the ground to keep him self from blowing away with the wind. Sesshoumaru stood where he was with the Tokijin back in its place, not allowing the explosion of energy to affect his posture.

"Damn you wretched fools!" Naraku's voice came from a distance, as if it was fading away into eternity.

When the light faded, nothing of Naraku was left.

"He's gone. That bastard is finally gone," Shouru whispered with relief.

Inuyasha looked at the jewel shards that were now in his possession. They were contaminated with Naraku's evil and he knew that they should be taken to Kagome as soon as possible. Without a word, Inuyasha took off in the direction that she was in. When Sesshoumaru knew his brother was gone, he turned his attention to Shouru.

"Did I not tell you keep your distance from Tsuto?" he asked with some annoyance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I meant no disrespect towards you. Tsuto is still young but she now bears your child. She is my sister, just as Inuyasha is your brother. Even though you hate him because if what he is, you would never let someone other than yourself destroy him," Shouru replied quietly.

"Inuyasha would live a life knowing that I was not his brother, if the decision was his. You had the decision of not knowing she was your sister, yet you sought her out anyway."

"Forgive me lord, but I believe that now that Naraku is dead, Tsuto would be more than grateful to see your face again," Shouru said as he turned to walk into the forest.

I waited for Sesshoumaru to arrive. A large blast had come from the trees and I had felt a large gust of wind blowing from his direction. _'Please let Sesshoumaru be alright. If Naraku is able to kill him, then what is to become of me? I would become his again and then my life would be once again meaningless. Sesshoumaru's… Our child would be…' _I felt tears wanting to pour from my eyes because of my worry for Sesshoumaru. The trees rustled slightly and the sound had caught all our attention. All but Miroku's, since his attention was directed to his cursed hand as the wind tunnel was disappearing. Inuyasha burst out of the trees and my heart almost stopped because of it. _'Sesshoumaru is alright isn't he? If Inuyasha is alive and well, then he must be, right?' _Everyone ran to Inuyasha, asking if Naraku was finally dead. I waited a few minutes, waited for Sesshoumaru to come out of the forest. When a few minutes passed and he didn't come out, I fell to my knees with shock. _'I'm over reacting. He can't be dead. Sesshoumaru's a demon, Naraku was a half demon.' _It felt like my heart was slowly breaking apart within my chest. Tears slowly formed in my eyes and before they could fall, I felt an arm go around my waist.

"What the…"

"Quiet Tsuto, we must leave before Inuyasha becomes aware of my closeness to you," his cool voice whispered into my ear.

"Sessh…" I began, but before I could finish we were in the forest.

'What's wrong with him? Why does he sound different?' I wondered as I was placed on my own feet. Sesshoumaru took hold of my wrist and started to lead the way through the trees without saying a word to me.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru, where are we going? What's going on?"

"Jaken and Rin are waiting at your village. I'm sure that your sister would be glad to see you are well," he explained rather coldly, not looking back.

'Why is he so mad? Did I do something wrong? Or did Naraku do something to him?' At that thought, I tried to pull away from him, tried stop him from dragging me along.

"What did he do to you?" I asked him, frustrated by his actions.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and then turned towards me.

"Wha…"

"Why aren't you boasting about your victory? Why aren't you telling me he's dead? I know that you don't like to show your emotions, but why won't you even smile?" I yelled, closing my eyes and trying to look away from him.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's arm went around my back and he pulled me into a protective embrace. It had felt the same as it always did, and suddenly my rage towards him was gone. Tears wanted to fall for my own fear of losing him, for even having the slightest doubt that he had not survived the battle with Naraku. 'Why am I so stupid? I should have known that he would come back, that that bastard couldn't kill him. How could I have been so stupid?' I wrapped both of my arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, letting my tears fall without a care.

"Why are you crying for me?" Sesshoumaru whispered, holding me a little tighter.

"I was scared… that I was gunna lose you, that I would never get to see your face again," I whispered, burying my face into his armor and hoari.

I didn't know when I had become such a crybaby or a weakling towards things, but I didn't seem to care anymore. Maybe it was because I had found the person I had loved and wasn't being forced to be with a guy that I hated with my heart and soul. All I knew was that I didn't care about having to be strong anymore. 'He must think that I'm a total idiot, crying and clinging onto him like a small child.'

"Tsuto, you know how I feel about you crying," he whispered softly into my ear.

"Shut up," I laughed into his chest.

Sesshoumaru released me and then he took hold of my hand instead of my wrist. He continued to lead the way to my village, pulling me along behind him. 'I wonder why he always drags me everywhere. It probably gives him a small sense of power over me, even though he has major power over me since I'm a girl... and fourteen…' I pouted at the thought of his strength difference compared to me and then laughed slightly at myself for no reason.

"Why are we going back to my village? Couldn't you have Jaken take Rin back to the castle?" I asked him curiously.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a few moments and then the wind suddenly picked up from nowhere. The wind brought a kind of sadness that you wouldn't be able to feel in most places, but since it was near Naraku's castle the feeling was kind of normal.

"I cannot keep you at the castle Tsuto. I have to leave you at that village until the pup is born. I have to leave you behind," Sesshoumaru said with what sounded like some hate.

'Why does he seem so mad? Does he think that I hate him?' I was confused and my heart slowed down because of it. I thought that Sesshoumaru would lash out at something, but nothing had happened. Before I could open my mouth to ask why, he had answered for me.

"As a dog I am not permitted to see my mate when she is with child. It would be because a male dog gets overprotective and jealous when his mate is to be touched by another. Being the full blooded dog demon that I am, that is what would happen to me if I did not put you in a safer place."

In Sesshoumaru's voice you could hear his hateful growl towards the thought of abandoning me, but I could also hear that he was hurt to have to do it. 'This must be so hard on him. Nine months without seeing him is gunna be hard on me too.'

"I understand Sesshoumaru. Just promise me that you won't let anything happen to yourself before we are to see each other again," I said with a small smile.

Within that moment, before Sesshoumaru could agree, the village came into sight and Ah-Un and Jaken were outside the village waiting for Sesshoumaru's return.

"My lord, what took you so long? Did you finally defeat that blasted Naraku once and for all? I bet you were the one who killed him sire!" Jaken cried happily, sucking up to his lard as usual.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why she's in the village with all those mortals. That other child had said that Naraku had kidnapped her and that that was where you were. My, she had found us just in time. If she had been any later Naraku's sanyosho would have gotten her!" the small imp had said rather happily for being the one to destroy the insects and save Rin.

'Oh god, Rain! I forgot that she had been there too. Damn it why am I so stupid sometimes?' I scolded myself for not remembering that my own sister had been in danger.

"Sesshoumaru, could you let go? I want to go make sure that Rain is alright," I said quietly, not really wanting Jaken to hear because he would make a big deal out of it.

"I will come with you," he replied almost instantly.

I was kind of shocked to see that Sesshoumaru was willing to go into a human village which was obviously **_FILLED _**with humans.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you going in there with all those pathetic humans!" Jaken cried with complete and utter shock.

With a devilish smirk on my face, I looked at Jaken with innocent eyes.

"Hey Jaken, can I see that staff of yours?"

"It's master Jaken to you, you brazen child. Since you are prisoner to lord Sesshoumaru, I will allow you to see it," he agreed with a proud face, trying to suck up to Sesshoumaru even more.

'Hopefully this stupid thing will laugh like the last time I touched it and then I can smash him over the head with it.' Jaken handed the staff over and then the man started laughing and then I used it to hit Jaken over the head with it.

"I'm not a prisoner, I choose to be here, and you suck Jaken!" I cried as I walked into the village with Sesshoumaru following behind me.

"Behold the dismal fate of Jaken," the imp said with some confusion as he passed out on the ground.

'I wonder if Rain made it back alright. Guess there's only one way to find out!' I thought with a smile before running on ahead towards the hut where my parents lived. Sesshoumaru didn't run, though he would have preferred to stop me. Such a childish nature was beneath him and he did not wish to take part in it.

"Hey mother, father, Rain!" I called as I reached their hut with a smile.

Rain had heard my voice and came out of the hut, looking for me everywhere she could.

"Tsuto, Tsuto where are you?" she called.

My mother came out as well, but my father was nowhere in sight. 'I wonder where father is. He must still be at the bridge working. I wonder how big it is.' Running to Rain, I almost tackled her to the ground with my arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I never thought that I'd be this happy again!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Some people were heard screaming and my mother was about to usher us into the house when she too saw what everyone was screaming at. Turning to look back, I saw Sesshoumaru just walking towards us without a care that everyone was screaming and yelling to get away from him. 'What are they so afraid of?'

"Mother it's fine. That's Sesshoumaru. That's the guy that got me away from Naraku!" I explained as I pointed towards him.

My mother was slightly surprised to hear that a demon would even take the time to consider saving a human, let alone keep her alive afterward.

"But Tsuto he's a demon," she whispered.

"Naraku was a demon and you let him take me away. Does that not count?"

"He's the reason he came here to take your sister with him," mother replied sternly.

"Mother, Tsuto and Sesshoumaru were the ones who saved me. They were the ones who told me to go find Rin and Jaken!" Rain protested with what looked like tears in her eyes.

She hated it when people fought. She especially hated it when her family fought even though it didn't happen very often.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice came out of the hut as she ran towards him with a happy smile.

Stopping, Sesshoumaru watched as the small girl ran up to him and wrapped her small arms around his leg since she wasn't big enough to reach his waist. He then looked at my mother and me as we watched him with interest.

"I do not plan on staying here, if that's what you're worried about. I brought Tsuto here for some time. I may harm her if she is near me in the next nine months, and that will be something that I will not be able to tolerate," Sesshoumaru said coldly, not really caring about the stares he was receiving from various people.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I stay here with Tsuto and Rain? That way you'll have to come back?" Rin asked innocently.

My mother stepped forward with a small smile on her face.

"She is welcome to stay here. Though, I am not too sure that you should return so often because the villagers do not care for demons just as much as they do not care for us," she said rather coldly.

"Stay if you wish Rin. I will visit, but not too often. As a dog I will get protective and perhaps even attack anyone for touching Tsuto since she is now my mate and forever bound to me."

"So Tsuto's pregnant with your child? And not Naraku's?" my mother said with shock and surprise.

I laughed slightly at even the thought of Naraku anymore. Now that he was dead, I had nothing to be afraid of, except losing either Sesshoumaru or my unborn child.

"Naraku's dead, mother! Never to be seen again except in the pits of hell. The village doesn't need to be afraid anymore and I'm finally free!" I said with a happy smile.

The thought would almost have been too good to be true except that it was true and everything would be happier again. Rin ran to Rain and they both smiled before running off to the meadow not too far away. I walked up to Sesshoumaru and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I'll miss you Sesshoumaru, just promise me that you won't go and get yourself killed. I guess this is goodbye for a while," I whispered, looking to the right.

"Only for a while. Then I'll come back to you."

With that, Sesshoumaru walked away again, heading towards the forest where his vassal was waiting.

"So now you've given yourself to another demon. I never expected you to do that," my mother mocked with a smirk.

"Yeah well I never expected that my mother would turn me into a whore either. Now we're even," I whispered, walking into the hut without a care towards her words.

'I am a whore, nothing but. I pretty much gave myself to Sesshoumaru, hoping that he would give me something Naraku couldn't. Maybe I'm not thinking clearly enough. I remember, Sesshoumaru tried to get me to mate with him, not the other way around, but I'm better off with him. At least I know that he would never purposely hurt me…' I sat against the wall and closed me eyes. I wanted to see my father. Him and Rain seemed to be the ones who cared. My mother didn't give a damn. That was why she gave me away. I knew that she didn't really care about what happened to the village people, that she didn't care about giving me away. She only cared about keeping my father with her. 'Now I'm beginning to wonder if she was working for Naraku all along. That would be why she gave me away like that, like my future didn't matter but his did. The bastard, I wish I had had the chance to kill him with my own hands.'

"Hello. Is master Shou around?" a familiar voice wondered.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. He's been working down by the bridge for a while now. Might I ask who you are?" my mother's voice came with happiness.

I waited for an answer but nothing came after a few minutes. Then I got to my feet and walked outside only to see Shouru standing there in front of my mother.

"Shouru?" I wondered with a small smile.

"Oh Tsuto, I did not know that Sesshoumaru would bring you back to your village so soon," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, something came up. I wouldn't mind going to see father, so I could take you down to the bridge if you want to go. I haven't seen father in a long time, and I know that you haven't seen him in a long time either."

My mother was slightly confused but then gave it up and went inside the hut where she could do some cooking.

"So that's your mother, huh?" Shouru asked me with a solemn tone.

"I'm starting to wonder if she really is a mother, or if she was just a piece of Naraku once left behind to fall in love with father. As far as I'm concerned now, meeting father is most important," I said with a fake smile, trying to show that I didn't care as much as I thought I did.

"I could take you from here, but I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would not appreciate the thought if me, a half breed, taking his mate away from where he left her. Am I right?" he asked with a smile.

"True, true, dear brother, true, true."

Together the two of us set off towards the bridge to be built, where our father was working without a thought that he would receive a visit from anyone but Rain.

'I wonder what it must be like for Shouru, to not know his father, but to know who he was. Would it be like growing up in Naraku's castle, living without any parents at all?' The thought plagued my mind. I wanted to ask him, I really did, but couldn't seem to find any courage to do so.

"Shouru, what's it like, to live without a father you never knew?" I asked him finally, sick of being quiet.

He looked at me with a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you that. What it was like living with a demon that you hated your whole life?" he laughed slightly.

"It's cold and unloving. It feels like you're the only one you can count on because you know no one's going to come around to save you. You feel… trapped," I whispered, feeling the loneliness come back to me for a few moments.

My heart felt like it was clenched in someone's fist, like someone had a tight hold over it. Though, I knew that it was the hate that I had harbored towards Naraku before Sesshoumaru had sworn to destroy him. No matter where I would go, that same hate would never leave me.

"Without family, life doesn't have a meaning. As long as someone is there, you know that you're not alone and they can protect you. I had to protect my mother because she couldn't really protect me since I was weirdly stronger. When she told me that my father had left, I hated him for abandoning us, but then I forgave him because I knew it wasn't his fault. She told me that a demon named Naraku chased him away from her, and that I should destroy him."

'That doesn't really explain anything to me.'

"The feelings, the hatred, it wasn't worth it. Nothing was different from having both parents," Shouru finished with another smile on his face.

"I see."

'I know now that hatred had never solved anything, only that it will last for eternity if you allow it to. Once manifested in a heart, the darkness will one day take over you, and you too will hate everything that you come across.'

**End of Chapter 11**

Hello again everyone. Sorry that it's so short, but at least I took the time to update right? Lol! There will be one final chapter after this one. So, no worries on that. : ) : ) I really hope that you all enjoyed that short but updated chapter. : ) : ) Anyway, sorry for any spelling errors and please R&R and wait for the next chapter. : ) : )


	12. A New Life is Born

Hi! This is the last chapter, and I'm not really crying because I'm kind of glad since I've been writing this thing for like two years… I think. : ) : ) So yeah, I'm not that sad about it. I'm actually kind of glad that I finally got to finish the last chapter of this thing. Haha. Thank you all to those who read this story from beginning to end and to those who reviewed the chapters. :D:D I'm so happy that lots of people really enjoyed this story since it's like my longest one, besides the Legend of Kai, but that doesn't have as many words as this thing does. Lol. Alright, on with the long awaited last chapter. There's a big surprise and I'm not telling anyone anything about it. :D:D

**A New Life is Born**

It had been nine months since Sesshoumaru had left me at my village and Shouru had become one with the family. He was like my care taker that helped me get everywhere. Since I was pregnant, my belly had gotten a bit bigger than what it was normally. During those nine months, my fifteenth birthday came and Rain threw me a small party with some of her friends and the family. Father was surprised that Shouru had found him and that he was so respectful towards him. He was overjoyed to hear that I came home and that I wasn't pregnant with a psychotic half demon. My nine months of being pregnant were over, since the child was already on its way into the world.

"Tsuto, are you alright?" Shouru asked me, bursting into the hut with worry.

"I'm fine… just having a baby coming out of me!" I groaned, trying to keep from killing something.

"Ah!" Shouru shouted with some fear as he left the hut.

He knew that Sesshoumaru was coming and that the villagers were hiding from him in their huts.

"Hang in there Tsuto, Sesshoumaru's coming for you," Shouru whispered as he looked up at the moon.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could through the forest towards the village.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you think that it is wise to leave Rin at the castle unattended?" Jaken wondered, clinging to his lord's fluffy thing.

"She'll be fine Jaken. I have far more worries for my mate," he growled with agitation.

Sesshoumaru had told both Rin and Jaken what had happened and who is mate was. Rin was overjoyed and Jaken wasn't so sure that he agreed with it since he had feelings for his lord.

"Why must you go there while she is in labor? Why not go after the child is born?" the imp wondered.

"If she were to die, Jaken, then the pup would as well. Only Tenseiga would have the power to bring both back to life," Sesshoumaru growled again, becoming annoyed with his vassal.

"Oh I see, that would be most unfortunate," Jaken said with a small grumble since he didn't want to be stuck babysitting.

Sesshoumaru ran faster, knowing that the child would be born soon.

When the moon was high in the sky, Sesshoumaru arrived at the village only to hear no crying. He could see two people standing outside of one hut, one person being Shouru and the other being unfamiliar but had a familiar scent. Jaken let go of his lord's fluffy thing and looked around when he touched the ground.

"Who are they lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked, looking at Shouru and the other man.

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the fact that he had heard his vassal's words, only walked towards the hut. The smell of death wasn't in the air which meant that everything was alright.

"Nice to see you again, lord Sesshoumaru," Shouru said with a slight bow.

"What are you doing here, half demon?" Sesshoumaru asked, resisting the use of the words half breed.

"I am Tsuto's brother. We have the same father, like you and Inuyasha," he said with a small grin.

"Resist using that name in my presence," Sesshoumaru said coldly before his golden eyes looked at the other man.

A moment of silence passed and then the man spoke.

"So you are the one who has claimed my daughter as his… At least you will treat her more as a wife than Naraku would have. For that, I am grateful Sesshoumaru," he said, bowing as well.

Jaken was about to scold the man but Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare. When he and the imp went inside, Shouru shook his head.

"Sometimes I wondered who's colder. Naraku, or Sesshoumaru," he laughed with a small shrug.

When Sesshoumaru walked into the hut, he looked directly at me and froze with surprise at what he saw. A small bundle of black hair with two dog ears on the top of the head. 'I didn't expect him to be surprised.' I thought with a small smile.

"It's a girl," I said with a weak smile.

Jaken peeked his head out from behind Sesshoumaru's leg and saw that the baby was feeding.

"Oh," he whispered to himself, hiding behind his lord's leg again.

Sesshoumaru walked over to me and then sat down. 'I wonder if he feels as happy as I do right now.' Leaning my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight with you Tsuto?" Rain asked with a cute little look on her face, which I couldn't see.

I opened my eyes to look at my younger sister and then nodded my head.

"Yay!" she said happily as she ran over and sat on the other side of me.

My mother and the priestess that had helped bring the child to birth left with Shouru and my father to stay at the priestess' hut for the night.

"What are you going to call her?" Rain asked with a small smile.

Jaken glared at me coldly while sitting on the other side of the room. I merely stuck my tongue out at him like a child would.

"What would you like to call her Sesshoumaru?" I asked, looking down at the small child in my arms who was done feeding and was now asleep.

Sesshoumaru was lost in thought, thinking hard about the name.

"Ryura," he said calmly.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" Rain asked with some confusion.

"It is a fine name," I whispered before falling asleep with my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

_**Fourteen years later. (Ryura's P.O.V.) **_

I woke up as soon as he sun rose, having the plan to steal my father's hoari from him. 'I want to wear it! I wonder if he has any of his older ones from when he was younger.' I thought with a wide grin on my face. Silently opening the door to my chamber, I crept through the hallways towards my mother and father's chamber.

"And what sort of trouble would you be into this morning Ryura?" Rin's voice asked with amusement, seeing me walk towards the chamber.

"Stealing a hoari from father, want to come with me?"

Rin laughed. Even though she was at least nineteen now, she still loved to play around.

"You know the answer to that," she laughed, following after me.

My golden eyes wandered through the hallway, seeing if Jaken was around since he always ended up ruining my fun. 'Alright! Let's pull off the skills that father has taught me over the years.' I opened the door to the dark room, knowing that it would still be dark on the inside of the chamber. Rin waited at the door, knowing that if she came in that both father and mother would wake up. There was a closet on the other side of the chamber and I silently opened it. 'All right, let's see what we can find… There's a hoari from recently, so it's too big… Oh there's one from when he was a lot younger!' What I didn't realize was that I had thrown the hoari backwards onto my mother and father's bed, having woken up father.

"What are you doing Ryura?" he asked, pilling his newest hoari off his head with some annoyance.

'Oh crap…'

"Nothing, just looking for something. You know me. I could have lost it anywhere," I laughed nervously, holding the hoari behind my back.

"Must you steal my hoari in the process?" he mocked me.

"Hope you had a good sleep father!" I cried, running out of the chamber as fast as I could.

Rin laughed when I had shut the door behind me and I gave her a small glare.

"That was a close one huh?" she laughed.

"Unfortunately," I laughed as well.

I had to admit that there was something wrong with the way I acted sometimes, but Jaken merely blamed it on the fact that I was half demon.

"So why did you want lord Sesshoumaru's hoari?"

"I just wanted a hoari instead of a stupid kimono. All women wear them so I want to be different from them. I need to be strong in order to take over for father one day," I said with stars in my eyes as I pictured my dream come true.

Rin laughed again as we walked back towards my chamber.

"You're weird sometimes you know that?" she laughed with a wide smile.

"Yeah I know that, but I like it that way."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Maybe if we're lucky the baby will come today and lord Sesshoumaru can stop worrying about it," Rin said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, hopefully," I laughed nervously.

'Mother is almost due to give birth. The baby should have been born a few days ago, but I guess it's taking it's time… Father said that he has a bad feeling about it, and so do I. It feels like death is in the air…' I thought as I walked back into my chamber.

I changed into the hoari and the pair of pants that were with it. The hoari was white with light red flowers that were huge. The sash that went with it all was the opposite colours of father's recent one; the blue and yellow switched places.

"Now that feels better," I laughed, going back out into the hallway.

'The baby is on the way… Father said that the scent would be sour, and that's what I smell…' Both my father and mother told me that when mother was pregnant with me, father had to leave my mother for nine months. Why he didn't do it this time was beyond me, but I thought that it had to do with the fact that he was worried about what might happen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes that you would wait outside while lady Tsuto is in labor. He too will be waiting outside the castle," a mistress said with a solemn tone.

I nodded my head with agreement before running towards the castle doors. When I was born, father suddenly thought it proper to have some servants working in the caste grounds. 'But it's going to end up raining soon, so why would he want to wait outside if we'll only get wet?' the thought was confusing but I learned not to question my father's intensions. Running down all the steps, I saw the two doors and went outside into the world that seemed rather dark. Without the sun, the dark rain clouds covered the sky and made the mood completely dark. 'Death is definitely in the air around here…'

"Ryura," father's voice said calmly.

"Yes father?"

"You sense the feeling of death in the air don't you?" he asked me, avoiding to glance at me.

"I do father and it feels cold. A bad sense for a day of birth," I whispered, looking around at the area.

'I feel empty inside, like I'm about to lose something important to me… I'm sure that mother is going to die giving birth to my brother…' My golden eyes looked at Jaken who was looking quite upset. He didn't seem to enjoy this type of weather, at least not when he was dragged outside into it.

There was a loud crack of thunder and then the rain started to pour down onto the western plains.

"What would you do father, if mother were to die?" I wondered, watching small puddles form beneath my feet.

"Ryura you brazen child! You should know your place when you speak to lord Sesshoumaru like that!" Jaken yelled at me, raising his staff as a threat.

"Shut up Jaken! What are you gunna do, huh? Beat me over the head with that damn staff every time I ask my own father something! Why don't you go kiss my ass you damn imp," I growled hatefully, raising my voice to make it sound like I was completely pissed off.

In truth, I was on the verge of crying but I chose not to show it. I had at least some respect if not any. Father was rather surprised that I had raised my voice at all, since not once had he heard me yell about anything. _'That stupid bastard of a toad. I want to cut off his head and use it as my sushi!' _I thought with a grunt.

"I would feel remorse for bringing the fate upon her. Though I'm sure that in the past there would have been a worse fate. As her mate, how could I not feel the difference in life?" father replied, regaining his composure and looking out across his lands.

That was the first time I had heard or scented fear on his being and it surprised me.

"A day without her would seem like an endless rainfall and stormy weather," I whispered.

The door behind us opened and all three of us turned to see the mistress holding a small bundle in her arms with short silver hair and small dog ears. At first relief hit me, but then I saw the solemn look in the woman's face and the smell of death filled the air. 'Was it the baby or mother that died? Or was it both of them?'

Upon being soaked by rain, the day was already dark and lousy, but this was just about the worst thing that could happen on a dark day to make it worse.

"My lord, I bring grace news about lady Tsuto," the mistress started, not sure on what to say.

Father turned to her with a small look of regret since he didn't really know how to show his emotions well.

"I'm afraid that she dies while giving birth…" the woman trailed off.

There was a loud crack of thunder and it made me jump since I was dazed by the woman's words. The rain seemed to become a harder downpour and it was hard to really see what was going on.

"What of the child?" father's voice broke the sound of the rain.

"It's a boy and is well alive. The best thing I could do to keep it from crying was to allow it to feed from Tsuto," the woman said with a small smile, trying to make the moment happier.

'Wait, if mother died, then why can't father use Tenseiga to bring her back to life? Would that not work?'

"Very well, bring him to Ryura's chamber. I will be there shortly. Jaken, go with her as well," father ordered, turning back around to the rainy lands.

"Aye my lord," they both replied before leaving into the castle.

When I knew they were gone, I turned to father.

"Why don't you use Tenseiga?" I asked.

"She can't be brought back with Tenseiga. Even the sword of Heaven can't bring back the one who was pure. She was not a normal human Ryura, she was something different," father explained, avoiding my gaze.

"It's that whole Naraku thing isn't it? That god damn bastard!" I growled hatefully.

"True that it is Naraku's fault, but if he had not gotten Shouru's father to leave his mother, then Tsuto would not have been born, and neither would you."

'Damn it! God I seriously hate that god damn bastard! I spit onto his remains.'

"Come Ryura, your brother waits to meet you," father said while turning towards the castle.

"I'll meet him later. I'm gunna go find a shovel," I said solemnly.

When I found the place mother loved to sit, I sat down and looked around the area.

'She really did love this spot. She told me that this was where she sat the first time father wanted to mate with her. I know why she really loved it though. In spring and summer, this place is full of wild flowers that smell beautiful.' I thought with a small smile, bringing myself to tears. No one walked out there, not even in the winter. It was like a sacred place that no on could touch.

"The perfect place for her grave," I whispered, turning onto my hands and knees.

With some anger towards Naraku mixed in with the sadness of my mother's death, I started to dig with my claws. Even the pouring rain would not keep me from completing the hole. Not even the thought of being tired could wear my body out.

* * *

A good half the day passed before I came back into the castle. Everything but the hoari was brown. Even my long black hair seemed brown from how much dirt was in it. Walking towards the stairs, my clothes were dripping wet and left small puddles of water on the floor. 'At least it's not raining so hard anymore,' The sky was getting darker as night started to fall.

"Where have you been all day Ryura?" Jaken's voice asked with anger when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Outside, now leave me alone," I said quietly.

"You look like you were fighting with some sort of witch with all that mud on you," the annoying toad said with mockery.

"I'm not taking it back Jaken. So leave me alone," I said with a growl.

The imp immediately ran away with fear and I went up the stairs to my chamber. The scent of my brother filled my nose and I got used to it already. 'I'm sure that it will change once he gets older…' Opening my door quietly, I saw father sitting against the wall with the boy in his arms.

"What's his name?" I asked, looking towards the right.

"Yuhi," father replied.

"He sort of looks like you, but with mother's eyes," I said solemnly.

It was true, even though Yuhi had small dog ears, he did look like father. On his forehead was a navy crescent moon and he had the four raspberry stripes on his cheeks. His eyes were green and he did not receive the claw like marks on his arms. That was something that I had received but they remained covered up.

"I'm sure that I did not look so defenseless," he replied with an assuring tone.

At his words, I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

I sat down near the doorway, still not meeting gazes with my father.

"Do you wish to hold him?" he asked me, looking at me with his cold eyes, which didn't seem so cold anymore.

"Not really," I whispered solemnly.

It sounded like father had sighed, though I knew that he would never let his composure to fall since he was too proud. 'It's not Yuhi's fault that mother is gone, and it's not father's either, since he would save her if her knew a way how…'

"What have you been doing in the rain?" he asked me.

"Just digging a hole," I replied quietly.

"You realize that it will just fill with rain," he said with some regret.

"I'd rather have it fill with water than not have a grave for her. After all, it is in her favorite place," I said quietly, letting my eyes wander to him.

"If it's not raining tomorrow, we will burn her body and bury her ashes in that place," my father said with a kind tone.

'I hope that when Yuhi is older, he will understand about mother no being alive.' Suddenly tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them from falling. As if I hadn't cried enough while I was outside, but they didn't seem to want to stop.

"No crying Ryura, you know how much I despise it when you do so."

"I'm sorry father. It just feels like my heart is being crushed," I replied, wiping my tears away.

"She may not have been gone for very long, but the world already seems a bit less bright," father said solemnly.

'It does, but I guess that was the price to be paid to give the world new life. There is always another path that could be chosen…'

**End of Last Chapter**

Hello again everyone. Yeah that's right, that was the **_LAST _**chapter of this story and there is **_NOT _**going to be a sequel. I spent like two years of my life writing this thing and it's eighty-one pages long in total on the computer. **_o.O _**Can you imagine how many pieces of paper would have needed to be used to write this whole thing? Well, I'm quite glad that this one is over. I did enjoy writing it even though for the longest time I had no clue whatsoever on what to use in few chapters. Lol. But I fixed that because it's finished! _Does a victory dance _Anyway, thanks again to all of you who took the time to read and or review this story. It really makes me happy to know that people enjoyed the time I spent in writing the whole thing. :D:D I guess that I can't say that I'll update soon because it's done but I can say please R&R. So please R&R. : ) : ) Bye-bye everyone!


End file.
